Doppelganger Duo
by Sai-Abyss
Summary: Priestess Kikyo and the Vampire Kagome have been best friends for years. Upon finding Inuyasha and making him obey orders, they have nothing to fear. But lurking in the shadows are evil forces that wants to corrupt Kikyo and an Ice Prince that holds the key to Kagome's past. It's up to Inuyasha to save their friendship to fight off evil to protect Kikyo and recover Kagome's past.
1. Episode One

**Episode One: Enter Kikyo and Kagome: The Doppelganger Duo**

"_Stay right here", said the sliver-haired boy dressed in white stepping in between the raven-haired girl and the snake demon trying to attack her. "I'll protect you."_

_The girl's heart swelled after hearing the strange boy's words and felt somewhat safe…before the snake demon begin to attack. The boy was fast, oh-so fast, and strong and tackled the snake demon to the ground with claws glowing green and covered in poison and sprayed the snake with his poison. Then the boy ripped the snake's head from its body in one fluent motion, which put the girl at awe._

_Just who is he? She thought to herself but then was startled as the boy, now covered in rich snake's blood, made his way back to the girl. He licked the blood from his hands and extended it towards the girl._

"_Are you okay?" He asked. _

_The girl looked up at the boy in white. His silver hair was as long as hers and he was as pale as her. He had identical purple stripes on both cheeks and his wrists and a blue crescent moon mark on his forehead. But, oh, his eyes were jaw-dropping ambers with compassion and wonder. Not knowing the girl was trembling in fear; the boy kneels down to one knee and brushed the girl's raven lock away from her eyes._

"_Little Girl", he whispered, "You're safe now."_

_The girl, filled with fear and joy, leaped and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. "Thank you!" She cried. "Thank you so much!"_

_The boy was shocked and hesitated hugging the girl back._

_The girl pulled away and smiled at the boy, despite the tears that were running down her face. "Thank you for saving my life."_

_The boy didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and walked away from the girl._

"_My name is Kagome", she called out to the boy. "Please, let us meet again."_

_The boy then stopped. "Soon", he said, and then continues to walk into the foggy woods…_

* * *

Kikyo was running for her life. She was out of arrows and had no idea what to do to defend herself from the enemy but to run. And so, she did. But she knew she couldn't run away forever. Her enemy was a half demon that wanted her life and he was coming for her fast. She was able to stun the demon before running away, but he recovered almost instantly.

"You can't run forever, Priestess!" the demon shouted from behind. "I'll soak my claws with your blood."

'_Not good'_ thought Kikyo. _'This is totally not good.'_

The half demon, soaring through the woods like a red blur had leaped above the priestess and landed in front of her path, making her bump right into him. She let out a shriek as the boy glare down at her. His golden eyes twinkle in excitement. He will finally kill the priestess that was going after him. He raised his clawed hand, ready to swipe at the girl's beautiful face until he received a huge force against the back of his head, blacking him out as he toppled over. Kikyo moved away just in time to dodge the fallen hanyou and smiled when she saw a familiar face similar to her own.

"Kagome!" Kikyo exclalimed.

Violet eyes met brown as the girls embraced each other.

Kikyo Mikage, the holy priestess from the Mikage Village. She is loved and trusted in her village and has the most beauty. Her raven hair, often looks dark brown in the sunlight, was in a loose ponytail. She was pale for a human, but with her aristocratic features, it's hard to tell that she's from a village and not a princess in her red and white priestess uniform.

Kagome Higurashi, however, is much different from her best friend. Kagome is a vampire, adopted by a werewolf clan in the Mikage Mountains. Like her counterpart, she holds beauty but in a childish manner. She is two years younger than Kikyo. Unlike being pale, Kagome has color in her skin. Her raven hair looks almost midnight blue in the sunlight. Unless wearing clothes that would cover one's body, Kagome wore a black hood that covers up to mid-shoulders, a black skimpy skirt down to mid-thighs, and knee-high boots.

"Thank goodness you came", Kikyo said as she releases her friend. "I thought I was a goner."

"I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?" Kagome giggled before looking down at the unconscious hanyou. "So…who is he?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inu-who?" Kagome asked.

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha."

"Bakayasha?"

Kikyo sighed. "The hanyou that was terrorizing the village last month."

"Oh!" Kagome squats down looked at the boy. She ran hair fingers through his white tresses. '_He's really cute when he's not being a fool'_ she thought. '_Such a shame we have to kill him.' _"What a waste…"

"He might be cute", Kikyo said, "but I cannot allow him to live after what he did."

"I understand." With that, Kagome lift the boy onto her shoulders. "Well, off we go."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start. He last remembers chasing after a miko, getting ready to kill her. Now he is tied to a wooden stake surrounded by villagers at awe. Inuyasha struggles but he couldn't break free. He's not weak, though. Why couldn't he break free?

The crowd parted as two girls approached him, the miko he was chasing and an oddly dressed girl with a similar face. They both were beautiful, no doubt, but what did they want with him?

"Inuyasha", the miko announced, getting his attention, "you have come to this village a month ago, killing three families, two of our livestock, and raped a little girl."

Kagome flinched at the last part, which was noticeable by the hanyou.

"Your punishment is death by burning", Kikyo continue, "but since you are a hanyou, I will let your soul roam around here. You will never experience Heaven or Hell."

Inuyasha feh'd. "Fine by me. I don't want to live in this crummy world anyway."

"You have no shame, you worthless half-breed", Kagome growled, shocking both her best friend and the hanyou with her outburst. "You're a half-breed. You could be doing something with your life, but instead, raiding villages and raping girls. I cannot stand half-breeds like you."

Kikyo gently touched her friend's shoulders. "Kagome…"

"He burns tonight. No further questions." With that, Kagome turned on her heels and left the crowd.

Kikyo looked up at the sky. It was still morning. Then she smirked as she looked at the hanyou. "Kagome is being generous. You have until tonight to think about what you've done." Kikyo also turned away and ran after her friend.

Inuyasha looked at the females at awe. _'They are…different.'_

Kikyo was able to catch up with Kagome at the stream. Kagome had her hood up, staring at the water current in silence. Kikyo sat quietly next to Kagome, staring up at the sky.

"You were nice to him", Kikyo snickered. "You gave him til night and its still morning."

Kagome huffed. "Not everyone can be as demented as you, Kikyo."

"True, but you gave him more time because he's a half-breed, correct?"

Kagome shrugged.

"You feel for him, because he is similar to you."

"As if that's the case", Kagome sneered. "I'm better than Bakayasha or whatever his name is. I have full control and I have morals, unlike him." Kagome crossed her arms. "His race isn't the case."

"But you've just told on yourself", Kikyo snickered.

Upon realizing what she just said, Kagome tugged her hood over her face to prevent Kikyo from looking. Kikyo pulled her friend into her arms and held her tightly. "I do understand how you feel, Kagome. It's not fair to you and the other half-breed that are doing good for human and your kind." She gently removed the hood from Kagome's child-like face. "I understand he should be punished and treated like every other demon we catch. You went easy on him. Why not go easier?"

Kagome pondered on her friend's words. _'He is a reckless hanyou after all. He still should be taught a lesson.'_

"Plus", Kikyo added with a wink, "He's cute. We don't get many of them often."

Kagome's cheeks tainted pink. "You know, I think you are the one making me soft, Kikyo." She then sighs. "Well, I'll see if he is willing to help us Demon Hunt instead or look after the village while we are gone."

"That would be wonderful!" Kikyo squeezed her best friend, making Kagome frail her arms about.

"Damn it, Kikyo! You're hugs with be the death of me!"

Kikyo let go of her friend and laughed. Soon, Kagome join in the laughter.

* * *

Inuyasha was bored out of his mind. All he did was watch the villagers go about their day, ignoring him. He often made scary faces to scare off the children, but the children weren't afraid of him because he was tied up. It was late afternoon, almost time for him to be executed. _'Man…can't this day go any slower?' _he thought. It wasn't until he saw both girls, Kagome being the odd one and Kikyo the priestess, approached him once more. Kagome seem to be in a better mood than this morning.

"What?" Inuyasha barked, trying to get a rise out of the odd one. "Gonna kill me early?"

Kagome glared at him. "No."

"No?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"No", Kikyo said. "Instead, we're going to make you live…under a few circumstances." She then nudged Kagome's arm to make her speak.

Kagome cleared her throat before she began. "Since you are a half-breed, you are less of a threat to common demons and villages, though I cannot forgive you for rape and murder. So, instead of killing you, you will be indebt to us for you survival."

"Fuck that!" Inuyasha shouted, loud enough for the nearby villagers to hear. "I ain't going to serve two bitches to survive. I rather die than to do that." It was a lie, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of the two girls.

"Well, you don't have a fucking choice", Kagome smirked then turned to her friend. "Kikyo, will you do the honors?"

Kikyo nodded and pulled out a beaded necklace from her breast pocket. Summoning a faint white aura to surround the necklace, the beads shot out towards the hanyou, making a necklace around his neck. Inuyasha watched in awe at the priestess' power but stopped.

"What the hell is it?" He yelled.

Both girls squatted in front of the hanyou. "It's a Subdued necklace." Kikyo explained. "It keeps you in check if you do something stupid."

"We just say one word and you'll suffer", Kagome added.

"We just need to think of a good word to subdue him, though", Kikyo whispered to Kagome.

"I thought you've already had a word", Kagome snapped back.

Kikyo sighed and stood up. "A good one…what's a good word." After a moment of thinking, she thought of one. "I know! _Sit boy!_"

Inuyasha flinched…but nothing happened.

Kagome then groaned. "That was stupid. What made you think of that?"

Kikyo blushed and twiddle her fingers around. "Well, he is a dog demon and so…I thought using a dog command would work. Heh!"

Kagome glared at her friend. "And I thought you were the smart one." She then turned her attention to Inuyasha, whom was laughing at their fail attempt to subdue him. "We need a better word to let him know we mean business."

"Uhh…Dog Boy?" Kikyo asked.

Nothing.

Kagome groaned. _'This is sooo annoying…'_ Kagome looked at the laughing boy. _'Annoying? No, too long. But he is…but what is a good command for the fool. Maybe 'Fool'? Nah…it has to be something that'll label him. An insult…Freak? Baka? Asshole… Wait!'_

"You guys can't do anything right!" Inuyasha laugh with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "You guys are a bunch of-"

_DUMBASS!_

The necklace glowed and Inuyasha's body crashed to the ground, breaking him from the wooden stake. After the dust cleared, Inuyasha was struggling to get up.

"Why you…" He growled.

Kagome smirked. "We got a word. Now you have to obey us."

"It's better than dying, Inuyasha", Kikyo said in a sweet tone. "You could be useful."

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha sat up and tried to take off the necklace. It wouldn't come off. "I will NOT work for you two bitches at all. Take this stupid thing off!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you dumbass."

Once again, Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Kikyo jumped for joy.

"This calls for a celebration!" Kikyo announced.

"Sweet" Kagome said with a smile. "Food and drinks. I am totally there."

Inuyasha, now in a mini crater, struggles to get up. "Why…me?" he whined.


	2. Episode Two

**Author's Note: **I am adding Kaname Kuran from Vampire Knight in this. Not completely a Crossover if I am just adding one character…right? I just feel he just has to be in this. I love his character and it would be superly awesome if he can play in some role in this.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight…**

**Episode Two: I Am Kaname's Little One**

_A little girl of the age of 12 covered in dirt and blood staggered along the forest stream. She had didn't have a place to go. She didn't have a family…or a name. She woke up in a bloody battle field of dead demons. She didn't know how she got there in the first place. Instead of finding help, she walked away from the bodies and walked into the forest. It has seem she has been walking for days, but it merely hours. Until she saw a boy sitting next to the stream, washing his hands. He seemed to be about 15 and wore expensive clothes only to be found in the UK, but the girl didn't know._

_The boy spotted that girl and was shock at her appearance. His crimson red eyes stared at the girl but his pink lips formed a smile. He stood up, he was extremely tall, and he walked over to the girl. He kneel down to her trembling body, hooked his slim finger under her chin._

_"Are you lost, little one?" He asked._

_The girl stared at the beautiful boy, and then nodded._

_"Do you have a place to go?"_

_She shook her head._

_"Hm." The boy then took off his coat and put it on the girl's shoulders. "You've been walking around naked with nowhere to go? You could've been kidnapped or raped. Luckily, you haven't." The boy then picked up that girl and blushed as he realized she has already hit puberty. "My, you'll be a beauty when you grow up."_

_The girl wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. The boy held on to her tightly as he stood up. "I know a place where you can stay." He began to walk along the stream towards the mountains. "My name is Kaname. If you ever need anything, you can just ask for me, Little One."_

* * *

"Damn it, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "You're not supposed to kill the thing!"

The Mikage Village was under attack by a bear youkai, but didn't do much damage since Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome were presented. Kikyo was able to stun the bear with her sacred arrows, Kagome was able to pin it down with her kunai knifes, but it was Inuyasha who delivered the final blow using "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer", tearing the bear youkai to shreds.

"What?" Inuyasha barked. "I killed it before it could attack the villagers, plus we get to have bear meat tonight."

"That's not the point, Inuyasha." Kikyo went up to him and smack him with her bow. "We were to capture it, give it trial and then execute it. Now the bear died without knowing how what torturous things we could do it to." Kikyo blushed and hugged herself. "I wanted to shove a hundred swords down its throat and watch his bloody agony."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo in fear while Kagome went up to her best friend and pinch her side. "You can fantasize about that later. We ought to celebrate for having more food in the village."

"Yay!" Kikyo cheered. "Celebration!"

"Again?" Inuyasha groaned. "It has been two weeks. All you two ever do is get drunk with the villagers."

"Is that a bad thing?" both girls asked in a cute tone.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything and blushed at the two girls.

Priestess Kikyo Mikage and Vampire Kagome Higurashi, they are both known to be the Doppelganger Duo of the Mikage Region. They are not twins, though they look as if they are. Both of them were orphaned, but they have found each other five years ago. Since then, they were inseparable. They did tasks that involved hunting down demons and protecting the village. Both women were strong at what they did.

Then came the hanyou, Inuyasha. A month ago, Inuyasha had attacked the village when both girls were away in the mountains. Kikyo went out to hunt down Inuyasha, but was saved by Kagome. Instead of being executed as planned, Inuyasha now helps the girls with demon hunting and protecting the village. And if he disobeys, he is punished by Kagome by calling him a 'Dumbass', thus activating the magical necklace that will make him crash to the ground depending on how pissed he makes Kagome.

Two weeks has passed and demons who dare try to enter the village are immediately attacked by the trio.

"The Gods has blessed us with two beautiful girls to protect the village", said the chief who snuck up behind Inuyasha, making him yelp. "Mikage would've been a demon's nest if it weren't for you two girls."

"This is our home, sir", Kikyo said as she bowed. "I want it to be safe."

"This village is my second home", Kagome added as she also bowed. "I hardly ever go up the mountains to visit my family."

"It is nice that you both dedicate your lives to this village", said the chief. "I thank you." He bowed and went off her merry way.

Inuyasha stared at the now giggling girls. He has been in the village for two weeks and knows nothing about their past. To his knowledge, Priestess' are not supposed to drink or have any luxury of any sorts and Vampires are bloodsucking undead creatures that feast on the blood of the living. Kikyo does drink like a sailor and Kagome hasn't had any blood. _'Just what are they?'_

* * *

Before the party could start, Kagome walked outside the hut she shared with Kikyo to fetch Inuyasha. Luckily, he was found in a tree, resting on the branch lazily.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha grunted, letting her know he was listening.

"Why don't you head over to the chief's house? The party is going to start."

"Pass", he grumbled. "I don't want to be surrounded by drunken humans. I'm fine just where I am."

That made Kagome pout. "You are no fun. Half-breeds are supposed to have fun."

Inuyasha scoffed as he sat up. "Heh, yeah right. Who you that lie?"

Kagome's violet eyes stared directly at his sadly. She then huffed and lift up her hood to cover her face. "Fine. Be a party pooper. At least I'll have some fun."

Inuyasha watched the little vampire dart off toward the chief's house in confusion. _'The hell was that about?'_

* * *

Up in the Mikage Mountains, in a small cave lived the Mikage Werewolves clan, but there were only three, father and two sons. The father is named Zombie, the eldest name is Kuro, and the youngest is named Anki. Kuro and Anki were play wrestling in the cave while Zombie sat at the edge of the cave, watching over the Mikage villagers where his adopted daughter is staying. Oh, how he missed Kagome. They all did.

"I hope you are doing fine, Kagome", Zombie whispered into the night.

"Has she not returned?" said a voice next to him.

Zombie glances at the young vampire next to him then shook his head. "No. But there has been many attacks on the village."

"She's still with that priestess?" the vampire asked.

Zombie nodded. "They are inseparable. Rather cute, don't you think?"

The vampire ignored him. "When was the last time she came home?"

"Last month."

The made the vampire sigh. "Shall I go get her?"

"I'm not going to stop you if you go to her, Kaname." Zombie sighed as the vampire disappeared.

* * *

When Kagome awoken in the hut, Kikyo was already gone, attending her priestess chores while she slept. She hated when Kikyo left without letting her know. Kagome rose, stretched and put on her hood. She walked out of the hut and smiled at the sun. _'Today is going to be a good day.'_

"Yo, Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped down from the tree to greet her. "Kikyo's out helping a villager give birth. So you're stuck with me until she's done."

_'Fuck!'_ Kagome sighed and faced the hanyou. "I'm stuck with you. Anything you want to-"

A familiar aura followed by a pair of strong arms had wrapped themselves around Kagome's bare waist. The scent of roses filled her senses as a golden voice said, "Good morning, Kagome."

"Lord Kaname!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

The young vampire kissed the little vampire on the cheek. "You stopped coming home, Kagome Dearest. I miss you sooo much."

Kagome's cheeks turned deep red. "Uh…I…Um…"

Kaname then turned her around so he could see her beautiful face. "Did you not want to see me, Ka-Go-Me?"

Kagome didn't know what to think. There, in front of her, was the very same man that saved her life. Kaname Kuran, the most handsome vampire she has ever known. He is well-respected and can kill anyone just by staring. Even Kikyo feared him. His tussled brown hair blew in the wind, his crimson red eyes only showed kindness and love and his pink lips, begging to be kiss, had a smile meant for her to see. Kaname was just perfect in every way.

"Just who the hell are you?", Inuyasha barked.

Kaname ignored the hanyou and kept his attention on the little vampire. "You ought to visit home more often. It might be close, but you haven't been home in over a month. Shame on you, silly."

Kagome giggled like a little girl. "I'm so sorry. Demons have been attacking this village. I have to protect it, you know?"

"Aw, you poor thing." He caressed the little girl's face. "Don't overwork yourself. Human have to die sooner or later. You can't always protect them."

"Yes", Kagome agreed.

"Who the FUCK are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kaname shot a glare at the yelling hanyou, enough to make him wish he hadn't said anything. Then his gaze was gentle as he faces Kagome. "It's so noisy here. Will you be free for a stroll tonight, Kagome?"

The little vampire's face turned bright red. "You? Me? A stroll? Tonight?!"

"Is that a problem, Dear?"

"I…Uhh…"

"Lord Kaname", said a female voice from behind him.

Kaname begrudgely turned around and found the priestess that dare to have the similar features as his Kagome. "Yes…Priestess?"

Kikyo gulped and looked away. "I, uh, I need Kagome tonight. We are to hunt down a demon that is attacking the neighboring village. I am sorry." She bowed.

Kaname glared at the priestess. _'How long does she plan on keeping Kagome in this rundown village?' "_Very well. I hope you take great care of Kagome, Miss Priestess." Then he looks down at Kagome and kissed her almost near the lips. "I will come for you later, Dear Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "Y-yes sir."

Kaname smiled at the little vampire before disappearing into the wind.

* * *

"I don't think Lord Kaname likes me", Kikyo told Kagome later that day, upon going to be.

"Oh? How so?" Kagome asked, taking off her hood. "Kaname is very kind and sweet. He only doesn't like demons and stupid people and you're not stupid, Kikyo. You're the smartest person I know."

"Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and curled up under her blanket.

Kikyo watched her best friend sleep. _'It may be so…but he does not like me for some odd reason.'_


	3. Episode Three

**Author's Note:** Okay. I've waited two chapters. It is now to bring out the hottest guy in Anime History, Sesshomaru! I don't care what anyone says, Sesshomaru is fucking hot and he is my Anime Husband. And there's a little…action? The reason why it is rated M.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song or Sesshomaru…but I do have a Sesshomaru blanket. :3**

**Episode Three: Kiss from a White Past: Enter Sesshomaru!**

Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome left the village to help the neighboring village with a Snake demon problem the next day. It was a two day trip at the most. Kikyo had felt uneasy since Lord Kaname came to the village. When she had first met Kagome, Kaname was always by her side until he had a mission to do. But he would always glare at Kikyo like she was a threat of some kind. It was hard for her to be near him.

For Inuyasha, he felt insulted by him. Inuyasha hasn't done a god damn thing to the vampire and the guy completely ignored him like he was a bug. Seeing Kaname made Inuyasha very upset enough to want to kill something big. _'I hope the Snake youkai puts up a fight.'_

On the other hand, Kagome was still in a daze by the vampire's kiss. It was still warm after Kaname had kissed her so close to her lips. If she had moved her head just slightly, it would've be a full on kiss on that lips. Just the thought of kissing him made her pull up her hood to cover her blushing face. _'Lord Kaname would never want to kiss me like that….would he?'_

Came nighttime, they have camped out in an open field. Kikyo and Kagome gathered firewood as Inuyasha caught some fish. As the fish cooked, they all sat in silence, each deep in their own thoughts, all thinking about Kaname. But it was Inuyasha who broke the silence.

"So, who that hell was that guy?" He asked. "That vampire douche."

"Hey!" Kagome snapped, "You ought to respect him. He's a powerful vampire."

"Oh sure," Inuyasha scoffed. "I should show respect for a guy who doesn't have any."

Kagome growled. "Inuyasha, you're a dumbass!"

**_Smack!_**

Inuyasha crashed to the ground, cursing under the dirt.

Kikyo sighed. "I'll explain." Once Inuyasha was open to lift up his head, Kikyo started to speak. "The man you say was Kaname Kuran, the most powerful vampire in the North. He is very well known among bother humans and the vampires, everyone fears him."

Inuyasha feh'd. "Well I don't fear him and neither does Kagome."

Kagome threw a kunai at the hanyou. "That man gave me a name and a home, you ass."

Inuyasha glared at the vampire. "So what? You were an orphan? Big deal!"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I would consider being called an orphan, but in Kagome's case, she has no memories after five years."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Huh?" He glanced over at the odd girl. "What?"

Kagome sighed and tug her hood over. "I have no memories from my past. I only remember waking up in a battlefield full of demon corpses and Lord Kaname had found me. He gave me a name and a home with the Mikage werewolves. I am happy…but…"

"But?" Kikyo urged on.

Kagome lifted up her gaze to meet her best friend and the hanyou. "I kept having this dream…about a boy whom had saved me. I don't know his name and since the years went by, I've forgotten his features. I don't know if it's a memory or a dream…but I had mentioned my current name to him. That is my only clue."

Kikyo had scooted close to her best friend and held her. "The most important this is that you were given a second chance in life and you get to spend time with me."

Kagome looked up at her friend and smiled. "Yeah, that is true."

Inuyasha's ears flatten on his head. "I'm sorry to hear that, Kagome."

Kagome feh'd. "Don't go soft on me because you've listened to my sob story. We're all a team now. We don't have time to stay for the weak."

That made Inuyasha smile. "Yeah. You're right."

"Now, let's eat!" Kikyo announced.

* * *

Out in the Western Lands, walking in the empty fields was a man. His hair was long and sliver and blew gently in the wind. There was a blue crescent moon on his forehead, two violet marks on both side of his cheeks and wrists. His golden eyes looked up at the full moon at awe. He then remembers watching a girl dancing under the moonlight years ago. It was a nightly ritual of seeing the violet-eyed girl, only wearing a weird white kimono draping over her tiny body and dancing the moonlight, just for him.

"Ah…that was over six years ago since I've seen her", he said to himself. "Where could you have gone…Kagome?" He was still able to hear her sing gruesome song that still chilled his bones.

_"Make a circle, make a circle,  
just so that you can't escape.  
Make a circle, make a circle,  
what game shall we play?  
During the night, before daybreak,  
we can become friends!  
Kagome, Kagome,  
Who stands behind you right now?"_

"Lord Sesshomaru!" squawk his goblin henchman. "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me, but I was unable to find the fang for which you speak."

Sesshomaru paid no mind to the goblin. It was to be expected. He was searching for the fang on which his father wanted to give to his dimwitted brother, but he has planned to take it away from him. And once he has found the fang, it will go searching for his Moonlight Maiden.

"Uhh…Lord Sesshomaru", urged the goblin.

"What is it, Jaken?"

The goblin gulped. "I've heard rumors from other demons about Inuyasha."

"What about him?" Sesshomaru snapped. "I want nothing to do with him."

"Please forgive me, my Lord, but this is important…I think?"

Sesshomaru grunted, letting his henchman know that he was listening.

The goblin bowed. "It appears that Inuyasha is now traveling with two beautiful women, a Priestess from the Mikage Village and an oddly dressed vampire."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "Vampire?"

"Yes yes! Er... I believed one girl's name was believed to be Kikyo and the other Kagome."

That last name perked his interest. "Kagome?"

_"My name is Kagome."_

That made Sesshomaru smile. "If what you've said is true, I just might pay little brother a visit before finding the fang." Sesshomaru changed his path. "Come, Jaken!"

* * *

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Once again, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome were able to destroy a snake demon from Kame Village. The village chief awarded them with money and a place to stay for the night, followed by a celebration. Oh, how the girls adored to party.

"Swell", Inuyasha grumbled as he watches both girls get hammered with sake. "Why do I have to be the responsible one?"

"That's because you're a party pooper", Kagome slurred as she handed Inuyasha a cup. "Come, have some!"

Inuyasha declined. "No thanks."

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window at the moon. "The moon is beautiful. I just might…dance under it."

"Fine by me", Inuyasha said as he caught Kikyo from almost falling. "At least you sober up fast. Get back when you are done."

"No promises", Kagome sang as she ran out the door. She ran away from the village unto a big field of lilies. She closed her eyes and let her body guide her. She spun and twirls around under the moonlight; almost she has been doing this for years. Her body moved is fluent motions as her revealed skin bath in moonlight. Nothing stopped her bliss, not even the warm hands that made contact with her bare waist or the hot breath on her neck or the familiar demonic presence of a powerful demon. She just wanted to dance.

"Kagome", whispered a honey sweet voice from her memories.

She turned around to face a beautiful man, almost a beautiful as Lord Kaname, staring down at her with a soft smile on his face. She vaguely remembers the marking from his face from her dream/memory. It came to her intoxicated mind that he was the boy from her dream/memory.

"I remember you", she cocked her head to the side as she caressed the man's face. "You're that boy…I thought you were a dream, but you're here."

The man raised a brow. "Why would I be a dream?"

Kagome giggled, thanks to the alcohol. "Because…I have no memories after that. They all went bye bye! I thought you were a dream." It had shock her that the man had shown discomfort. "No worries, you're here before me…right?" With that, she got on her tip toes and kissed the man from her white past. It excited her when he held her tightly and kissed back. He tasted of blood and sugar, and it drove her insane on how hot her body became when her. Luckily she was a vampire; she could go for a long time without air.

This wasn't Sesshomaru's plan. He were to surprise his brother, force him to tell him where the fang was hidden and then take the girl named Kagome to see if she was the same one from years ago. Instead, he had found her dancing under the moonlight, like she used to but was intoxicated.

But the girl was, indeed, the violet-eyed girl from his past, but it shocked him that she only remembered very little of him, calling him a 'dream'. Before he could say anything else, she kissed him, making his body fail to retreat. He couldn't do much of anything but to kiss back. She tasted like honey and sake and he couldn't get enough of her. He gently laid her on a bed of lilies, kissing her neck and bare tummy. He roughly groped her breast that was covered by a soft cloth, making her squeal. It might be the sake increasing her excitement, but she smelled so good to him when she's aroused. He kissed her again; his hand reached under the cloth and pinched her nipple. He was enjoying everything moan and kiss from his Moonlight Maiden. Every action made him want her more, to the point he couldn't stand it, but it all ended when the scent of fire and blood reached their noses.

Kagome quickly snapped out of her drunken haze when she realized where the horrible scent was coming from. The Kame Village. _'Kikyo!'_ Kagome pushed the man off of her and raced back towards the village, in effort to save her best friend and some of the villagers.

Sesshomaru watched his maiden ran off towards the village he asked Jaken to destroy. "Damn you, Jaken", he growled. "You have very poor timing."


	4. Episode Four

**Author's Note: **I hope you all like the story so far. I've promised myself to write at least three chapters a day…but friends like to drag me to places. No worries! I haven't forgotten about you all. :3 Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: ….Not going to repeat a fourth time.**

**Episode Four: Battle of the Fang!**

Inuyasha was the first to sense the demon before the crash. As he left Kikyo in bed, he saw a shadow giant destroying the crops and creating fire with a tiny demon of its shoulders. The little demon squawked at the giant to crash everything to draw out Inuyasha. It did work though.

Inuyasha was pissed beyond imagine and charged after the demon. "Kagome chose a perfect time to disappear. _Iron Reaver Soul STEALER!_" He struck the giant in the eyes then again at its arms.

The little goblin demon laughed. "Inuyasha, I am surprised that you are willing to save the humans that rejected you."

Inuyasha scoffed as he heard the screams in terror by the villagers. "What do you want? And where is the no-good bastard of mine?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me where the fang is!" the goblin commanded.

_'The…what?'_ Inuyasha thought. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't treat me as if I am an idiot like you", the goblin yelled. "Your father gave you the family heirloom that was rightfully stolen from Lord Sesshomaru. Where is it, Hanyou?"

"Father…gave me something?" Inuyasha never knew his father. He had died before he was born. All he knew, from his mother, that his father was a great and powerful dog demon of the Western Lands. The Lord has mated with his brother's mother, but fell in love with his and mated with her instead. The Lord gave Inuyasha his name and Inuyasha lived with his mother for a while…before she was murdered by a Vampire.

To know that his father he had never seen before left him something that Sesshomaru wanted made him smile. "Even if he had gave me something, I ain't telln' ya!"

The goblin fumed. "How dare you! Kill him!" he ordered the giant.

The giant roared and swung his arms towards the hanyou, but roared again in pain, stumbling back as five kunai knifes had attached themselves to its hands.

Inuyasha was happy to see the black, poisoned kunias and was even happier when Kagome landed right by his side, pissed off as he was. But the scent of his brother was on her. In fact, it was all over her. _'Was she attacked back Sesshomaru?'_ He glanced over at the girl and noticed that she was also smelled of lilies and dirt, but not a scratch.

But Inuyasha left it alone. "What took ya?" he asked the vampire.

Kagome smirked. "Ran into complications. Where's Kikyo?"

"Drunk and sleeping", he replied, rolling his eyes. "I swear, you guys need to lay off the sake. Stuff like this will happen."

"Just did", she murmured.

Jaken was fuming even more when he saw that the giant's are glowed violet before falling off its body. "You wretched vampire! You will die!"

"Jaken!" said a commanding voice. "Stop."

Jaken looked beside him to see his Lord right next to him, staring down at the hanyou and vampire. He was about to praise his Lord about his perfect timing until he realized his Lord smelt of lilies and an aroused female. _'Just where was Mi'lord?'_ he thought to himself, but dared not to question him. "Great timing as usual, Mi'Lord. I was just about to crush those two weaklings."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' 'WEAKLINGS'?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome glared that the man in white on the giant's shoulders. _'That man…he kissed me…and we almost…'_ Kagome mentally shook her head. _'I didn't know he was my enemy. Just what does he want with us?'_

Sesshomaru paid no attention to Kagome and looked at his brother. "Inuyasha, where is the fang?"

"What fang?" Inuyasha barked. "What are you talking about? Why would Father give me something?"

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth. _'He doesn't know either? How it be?' _"You must know. Unless…it is hidden inside you?"

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"What is he talking about?" Kagome asked. "What is he after?"

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked as she ran up to her friends, bow in hand. "I heard screaming and smelt fire."

Kagome filled her friend in. "That douchebag and that green thing are looking for something and are framing Inuyasha."

"And", Inuyasha added, "That douchebag is my brother."

"What?!" both girls exclaimed. "When? Why? How?"

"You've never told us you had a brother", Kikyo added.

"You never asked!" Inuyasha snapped. "But it doesn't matter now. We have to save the village and the villagers."

"Leave the giant to me." Kikyo drawn her bow and enchanted her arrow. "You are going down. _Sacred Arrow!_" Her arrow shot from her hands like a shooting star and pierced the giant in the heart, disintegrating the beast into dust. The Demon Lord was able to leap from the beast's shoulders in the nick of time and landed on the ground. His goblin wasn't so lucky and dropped to the ground like a rock.

Kikyo drew another arrow, aiming for Sesshomaru. "You're next!"

Sesshomaru was impressed by the priestess' powers, but it was nothing compare to his own. "You think you can take me on, Priestess? How bold."

Kikyo tensed a little. She knew that if she shoot, he'll be able to dodge and might be able to attack her. She glanced over to Kagome._ 'She hasn't had any blood in over a month. I can't use her abilities. And Inuyasha will just charge and get killed. What can we do?'_

Sesshomaru looked at the trio with a chuckle. _'What an unusual bunch.'_ But he had kept his eyes on Kagome, whom was trembling slightly as she held up her kunai in her defense. _'Strange…she hasn't attacked. She's a Vampire; her eyes are to see through weaknesses and barriers. Unless…'_ "Kagome!" he boomed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "What? Backing down?" But to her surprise, he was smiling sweetly at her, as almost he cared.

Sesshomaru WAS smiling. "Are you…_thirsty_?"

It was that one word that made her throat tightens. She has ignored the pain for weeks, in hoping to not rely on going home every time her hungry returns. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't a bloodsucking monster; that she could last without blood and she was able to last a month without it. But now, she is up against a foe that would be more of a fight than the demons the usually attack villages.

"What?" Inuyasha looked over at the vampire and notices that she was trembling. Beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead. But she looked determined to fight and give her life away. "Kagome?"

"I will give you some blood if you can help me find the fang." Sesshomaru outstretched his hand towards her. _'Vampires can see through everything; spells and curses. She will be able to find the fang for me.'_ Using his claw, he cut deep across his wrist, letting the think crimson liquid spill out.

The sweet smell of the demon's blood hit Kagome hard. She groaned as she covered her nose and crashed to her knees. She wanted it so bad, but she can't put her friends in danger. _'Fuck…what am I going to do?'_

It was Inuyasha who stepped up. "If she helps you, will you leave us alone?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. _'So, you feel for the girl too, brother?' _"Yes. I'll let her drink and she'll help…then I'm no longer a bother to you."

Inuyasha looked at his trembling friend. "Kagome…go drink. He has promised."

Kagome looked that the hanyou wide-eyed and slowly stood up. She refused to speak, knowing that her voice will fail her. She staggered over to the Demon Lord and grabbed his wrist. From the corner of her eyes, she saw her best friend and hanyou turned their heads. She slowly put her lips on the open wound and drank the thick wine.

It surprised Sesshomaru that she didn't use her fangs. Her lips were soft to his skin, but it was her tongue lapping over the wound that was making him hiss.

Kagome felt herself feeling lighter and stronger. Her senses heighten and her canines started to ache, it was a good sign. She can take down this bozo and make him cry. Once her lips left his skin, she quickly spun around, lifts up her leg and collide the heel of her boot to the back of his head, creating a loud CRACK!

Inuyasha was shocked at the vampire's now speed while Kikyo squealed in excitement.

The attack shocked Sesshomaru for a moment, but easily recovered and reached to grab the girl, but she was able to get away and returned to her friend's side. Her violet eyes were glowing with power as she smirked at him, mocking him. That made him mad. "We had a deal", he growled.

Kagome laughed. "Please! It was a dead giveaway to let a vampire drink from you to get something you want." She glanced over to Inuyasha. "Right Inu-" but she stopped. Looking in the hanyou's golden eyes clearly by mistake of her eyes, the right eye had a black pearl inside it. "A..pearl?" she muttered.

Though it was a small voice, Sesshomaru heard it and took action. He rushed over to his brother, pushing both girls out of the way and grabbed him by the throat. "A pearl, you say? Jaken!"

The goblin, whom was on the ground after the fall, jumped up to his feet. "Ay, yes Mi'lord?"

"Father had said that the fang was hidden in the pearl, correct?"

"Yes, Mi'lord!"

"Perfect." Without further ado, Sesshomaru shoved two clawed fingers into his brother's right pupil in one fluent motion and yanked out, as Kagome saw, a black pearl as it landed on the ground. Inuyasha backed away from his brother, holding his damaged right eye as blood seeped through his hand.

Jaken scrambled over to the pearl and used his Staff of Two Head and stabbed the pearl. The pearl didn't shatter, but instead open a swirling vortex right behind him and his lord.

"I see", Sesshomaru muttered as he saw the vortex. "It's in there." He glanced over at Kagome, whom was recovering from his push along with the priestess. "I thank you, little vampire. Now I'll take what is mine." And with that, he and his henchman walked into the vortex and disappeared.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm going to send you to Hell after I'm done with you. Kagome, you take Kikyo and-" He looked to find the girls, but they weren't on the ground anymore. He looked back to the vortex and found them there.

"Waiting for an invitation?" both girls asked, ready for a fight.

This astonished Inuyasha. "You do realized Sesshomaru is tough, right?"

Kikyo scoffed. "He's a demon. And Kagome and I know how to treat demons."

Kagome nodded. "Cut them open and bleed them dry."

"Wanna come?" they both asked, outstretching their hands to the hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't have to think twice and took the girls' hands. "Let's go!" He wrapped a arm around both girls and leaped into the vortex, ready for anything to come at them.


	5. Episode Five

**Author Note: **A chapter a day keeps the readers at bay! Hope you all enjoy.

**Discalimer: **Do I really have to say it again? I don't own anything but their personalities.

** Episode Five: ****_"Do You Have Someone to Protect?"_**

**_ ((_**Rated M for a reason. If you don't want to read the mature part, skip the flashback.**))**

_"Gah!" she squealed. "P-please, don't look at me like that."_

_"Oh, like what?" he asked with a smirk._

_"Like that…with so much hunger in your eyes."_

_How could he not? Right before him stood the Moonlight Maiden, blushing and naked before him under the full moon. She was a tiny girl of the age of ten, but her bust was already larger than any female girl. It had accord to him that the dancing girl was a vampire. Just his luck to gaze upon her beauty. Yes, she would grow up to be a beautiful woman. She had worn nothing under the "white dress", as she called, which just doubled his luck at first. What had tripled it?_

_She had stumbled across him while he was bathing._

_The girl blushed even more and quickly cannonballs her way in the hot spring, splashing the man and getting some of his clothes wet. The man was about to curse her but he stopped as she rises from the water as if she was a mermaid. She looked at the man and smile gently at him._

_"I splashed you", she cheered._

_"Indeed, you did", he said. "And you've gotten my clothes wet, too."_

_"Serves you right for staring at me…but I am sorry." The girl swam her way to the man and sat on his lap._

"It's not safe for her to be this close",_ thought the man. He looked down at her, looking into her innocent violet eyes. His beast was roaring inside him. He wanted to take her, but he didn't want to taint her. This was really killing him, it was making him tremble._

_"Are you sick?" she asked. "Your lips are trembling. Here." The girl caresses the man face, pulling it down to her and had landed his lips to hers._

_His mind whirled. _"Is it safe to take her now at a young age? She might belong to a Vampire Kingdom in the North. I want her…right now."

_As she pulled back, she smiled. "Don't you feel better?" As she dropped her hands, her fingers ran against something fleshy and stiff. "Oh? What is that?"_

_Now it was the man that was blushing. "Uh…I wouldn't touch that-ahh!" Instead, she did opposite. She popped his shlong, trailing her finger down and up his staff._

_"Is it yours?" she asked, not taking her eyes from it. "It's huge…why is it attached to you?"_

_"Please…stop", he was able to utter out, trying not to moan. _"She is affecting me like this… God, make her stop before I…" _He heard a __**plop**__. He looked down and saw the girl now under the water, licking on his staff. _"This can't be happening… God, it just can't!"

_Unable to control his hands, one was on top of the girl's head and the other reached over to her butthole. Unable to stop his actions, he forced the girl's head down for her mouth to cover as much of his cock and slid a finger into her ass. There was a struggle but he just couldn't stop pumping her hot mouth and fingering her tight ass. The struggle only lasted for a few moments and he had felt the girl's tongue twirling around his cock._

_He almost reached his climax, but the girl broke free, gasping for some air._

_"You're so mean!" she exclaimed. "What kind of game is this?"_

_The man was panting hard. "It was…almost done, but we have to play the second part." He didn't want to lie to the girl, but he didn't want to stop. He'll be cursed by the Gods forever, but he just wanted more._

_"Part two?" she asked. "What do we have to do to play?"_

_The man was smiling now. "Just lean over this wall and spread your legs."_

_"Eh?" She leans over the edge of spring, spreading her legs as she was told to. "Uhh… How is this part two?"_

_The man grabbed her waist from behind. He has fingered her hole enough to fit something in it. He knew that his cock would be too big for her, but just couldn't leave now. He slowly slid his cock all the way inside her butthole, the only thing he knew that wouldn't taint her. The girl tensed beneath him. He smelled salt coming from her._

_"Does it hurt?" he asked._

_The girl weakling nodded. "Is it part of the game?"_

_"Yes, it is. Bare with it just a little longer…once you feel better, let me know." He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid butterfly kisses all over her tiny back. It wasn't long until her heard a small 'okay' from her._

_He slowly retracted and plunged into her again, getting a moan from her. As he picked up his pace, the more her heard her sweet moans. Faster and faster he went and he was eating all of it all until he reached his climax. And surprisingly, so did she._

_He pulled out from her and sat her on his lap. "Are you okay?"_

_The girl looked up at the man, her eyes now twinkling. "I am better than okay. That was a fun game."_

_The man chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Only play this game with me when I'm around. Promise?"_

_The girl nodded her head. "I promise. Only with you, but…" She blushed. _

_The man raised a brow. "But?"_

_"Er…what is your name?"_

_The man wanted to kick himself for taking advantage of a girl without giving her a name. Though, if he gave her his real name, chances being she might slip out their secret. "My name is Sesshou."_

_"Sesshou?" The girl then giggled. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Kagome."_

* * *

Inuyasha, holding both Kikyo and Kagome, traveled through the vortex, which lead them to a vast land of demon bones and a death-like atmosphere. They all landed on a flying bone bird that was soaring though the air.

"So", Kagome said, breaking the silence, "what is 'the fang' and why does your brother want it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, but it's something from Father."

"I wonder what it could be?" Kikyo said thoughtfully. "Could it be a spell? Armor?"

"Holy shit!" Kagome exclaimed. "What is that?"

Coming to their view was a giant bone of a demon with armor on. That made Inuyasha scoffed. "That is the bones of my Father."

"What?!" both girls exclaimed.

"And he saids it like it's no big deal", Kagome whispered to Kikyo.

Kikyo nodded. "Yeah. I would be honored…or scared."

"And the fang is located in there?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shrugged again. _'I don't know…maybe?' _ They were about to find out very soon.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Jaken were inside the Great Dog Demon's bones. It was luck that he was able to find it thanks to Kagome and was even bigger luck that the fang was right in front on them. On a platform stuck to a stone was a long, rusty sword that he was looking for. The fang, Tetsusaiga. For ears, Sesshomaru had searched for it and now it belongs to him.

"Excellent excellent, Mi'lord!" Jaken cheered. "We found your father's fang. It's yours now!"

Sesshomaru smirked as he approached the platform. "Tetsusaiga… I am your new master. Obey me!" With that, he wrapped his hand around the hilt of the sword. The sword reacted by shocking the Demon Lord, burning his hand as he tried to pull the sword out. Unable to take no more of the pain, Sesshomaru let of the sword and looked at his burnt hand.

"Heh, Father isn't stupid", he muttered. "He put a spell on this sword to keep me away from it. Now, if only that little vampire was here."

"Looks like you couldn't pull it out", Inuyasha gloated as he landed on the scattered bones with both Kikyo and Kagome in his arms. "That means the sword doesn't belong to you."

"Is that really it?" Kikyo asked, pointing at the fang. "It looks old and on the verge of breaking."

Kagome shook her head. "Looks can be deceiving. That sword is powerful if it has that kind of spell on it." She moved away from Inuyasha and took a few steps closer to the fang that, in her eyes, was covered in a white spell. She could faintly hear it whisper something…it sounded like '_Do you have someone to protect?_'

_'Oh, I see'_, Kagome thought. _'It'll only break the spell if the wielder has someone to protect.' _Kagome smiled as she turned to Inuyasha. "You got this. Go pull out that sword."

"No way!" Inuyasha said. "I don't want it."

"What do you mean 'you don't want it'?", she yelled.

"I mean what I said", he yelled back. "I don't want it. It's rusty and old. Sesshomaru can have it"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Who the hell is 'Sesshomaru'?"

"My brother, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed to the Demon Lord.

"What?" Kagome turned towards the Demon Lord. "Sesshoma-? Sessshou?"

_"My name is Sesshou." _Said a voice from her head. Kagome's hands flew to her head as it begins to ache and closed her eyes. A image of a naked man that looked like, no, was Sesshomaru, appeared in her foggy memory. _"Let's play a game, okay?"_

"No…" she whispered as she raised her head towards the Demon Lord in front of her.

"Kagome?" Kikyo rushes to her friend's side. "Are you okay? Is it your head?"

Kagome ignored her friend and walked up towards Sesshomaru. "Who the hell are you? You were the same boy who saved me…but I don't remember when. But you do."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Is that the only thing you remember of me, Kagome? There should be much more. A lot more." He slowly raised his hand to caress the little vampire's face. "Do you really not remember?"

It was Inuyasha who slapped the Demon Lord's hand away from the vampire. "Don't you fucking dare touch her", he said with a growl.

Sesshomaru smirked. "This has nothing to do with you, Half-Breed. This is between me and her."

"Not while I'm around. Kagome is fine without her memories", Inuyasha said, touching the vampire's shoulders. "She probably had forgotten her past because it was too tragic and painful, but now she has new memories, with her new family, with Kikyo and me. You have no right to make her remember something she doesn't want."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome looked at the hanyou with new eyes. _'When did he become a total badass?'_

The hanyou turned towards the platform. "Kagome," he called out, "what do I have to do?"

"_Do you have someone to protect?"_ the sword whispered to Kagome.

Kagome then grinned. "Think about protecting Kikyo and I and pull it out!"

"Roger!" Inuyasha wrapped his hand wound the hilt of the sword, and it didn't shock him. _'This is it!'_ he thought and then he tried to pull the sword out. Then he tried again. And again. The sword didn't budge.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"It's not coming out."

"Hmm… Maybe you are not thinking hard enough."

"Bullshit!" he yelled as he let go of the hilt. "Your eyes are false!"

"They are not!" Kagome yelled back. "You are just doing it wrong." With that, she marched up to the platform and pushed Inuyasha aside. "How hard is it to you guys?" She slightly touched the hilt of the sword and it fell into her hands. "See?!" She raised the sword high in the air. "Was that so fucking hard?"

Kikyo clapped and cheered. "Way to go, Kagome!"

"Impossible!" Jaken squawked. "How is it that Lord Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out or Inuyasha, but the vampire could?"

"Simple", Kagome answered. "The spell wouldn't break unless you have someone to protect. Sesshomaru has too much pride to do that and Inuyasha…", she glanced at the hanyou, "is too much of an idiot to do a simple task."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But it was easy for me to break the spell", she continued, "because I didn't have to pretend, nor did I have any pride to do it. I have someone to protect and I will protect her with my life. The person I want to protect is Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled as tears form in her eyes. "Oh, Kagome."

Kagome smiled back to her friend.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "She was able to pull the sword off. She has no motive to give it to me."

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha gloated. "The sword is hers now-" He stopped as Kagome jumped off the platform and handed the sword to him, along with the sheath she found.

"Here", she said with a gently. "This is yours after all. It was hidden from that bozo of a brother for a reason. I have no use for it what so ever, but you do."

"Oh…thanks." He blush a little as he took the sword from the smiling vampire.

Anger builds inside of the Demon Lord's chest. _'How dare he enjoy her smile?'_ He charged after the hanyou, but it was Kagome whom blocked him with her speed.

"Too slow", she sang, then kick him in the face, sending him across the room.

Before he could recover, an arrow was shot, coming his way in great speed. He was able to dodge it safely, but his stomach landed in the fists of the vampire girl.

"What?!" he choked out.

"Too slow." With that, she jammed her kunai that as hidden in her fist into his stomach. "Since you know so much about me, you must know that once drinking blood from a powerful being, I can see that person's weak spots and boy, you sure have a lot of them."

_'This can't be…' Sesshomaru thought. 'I am to be killed…by the girl I…No!' _ He grabbed the vampire by the throat and lifts her up in the air. "I, Sesshomaru, will never submit to you, Damned Beast."

"Aww, you called me 'Damned'", Kagome teased. "That's so sweet of you. But I don't have a nickname for you." With that comment, she was tossed over to where Inuyasha was, who luckily caught her in time. Kikyo rushed towards them.

"I think he's mad", Kikyo said as a demonic aura coming from the Demon Lord increased.

"Nice", Kagome chuckled as Inuyasha put her on her feet. "He's is going through a temper tantrum over a little girl. Such a shame, aye Inuyasha?"

Over the three weeks he has been with both Kikyo and Kagome, he was getting use to their jokes and teases. But it wasn't just making jokes; it was a confidence booster, letting them know that they will win this battle no matter what.

He smirked at the girls. "Yeah, it is. And I bet that's how he gotten everything he ever wanted from Father, too."

"A Daddy's Boy?" Kikyo asked.

"More like a Momma's Boy since he does looks more feminine", Kagome snickered, making her two friends laugh.

Sesshomaru had enough of their mockery. His eyes bleed red as he begins to transform into a massive white dog with a long tongue, coated in poison. He roared at the little group, shaking up the bones of his father. _'No more of this mockery'_ he thought. _'I will kill Inuyasha and the priestess and steal Kagome away.'_

Kikyo were amazed by how big Sesshomaru's true form away. She has never seen anymore so beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time. Inuyasha wasn't phase by this. He has gotten into fights like this many times before that this was just nothing…as long as he has Kikyo and Kagome to help him win.

As for Kagome, she grew excited by the moment. She can still see a few weak spots on the dog's body, but it was the poison that she might suffer from was making her more excited. "Whoa…he's a big dog now. This will be fun!"


	6. Episode Six

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the sweet, sick fantasies in my head.

**Episode Six: Transformed Heart**

The Vampire Kingdom is Kaname Kuran's domain. He owns the entire North and the villages that reside there. To the villagers, he is known as Prince Kaname. It's not that he forced them to or made it a law, but he earned it. Though he is a Vampire and the villagers were Humans and Half-Breeds, he cared for all the villagers needs. Rather it was food, water, items to rebuild house or livestock; Kaname gave it all to the villages in need.

Among the Vampire Kingdom is a town of Kamui, a mixture of Humans, Vampire, Werewolves, and Half-Breeds of all sorts lived there and prosper. The only rule in that town is 'Racial Discrimination is Forbidden'. Kaname created that town five years ago and everyone have lived a safe life since then. But, in all honesty, he created this free town while caring for Kagome and the Mikage Werewolves. A place where they can be free and get along with everyone.

It was rough, for Kaname and the Mikage Werewolves, to care for Kagome. She was mute at the age of 12, a female, a Vampire, and she had no memories of her prior life. Kaname advise Zombie and his sons to stay with him until Kagome was able to speak and defend herself. After a year went by, Kagome was already speaking three different languages and fought like a pro, thanks to Kaname, Kuro and Anki.

"Oh, how time flies by", Kaname muttered. He was in his study, bored out f his mind. He has accomplished sending off supplies to the neighboring villages, set plans for parties for him and his friend, and had sent a dozen of roses dyed in the blood of Vampire bats to the Mikage Villages as a gift to Kagome two days ago. But as of now, he had nothing to do. He just sat there on his desk, staring into his half drunken glass of blood from a bandit. Next to the glass was a necklace that had a vial of red blood inside. Kaname had taken off the necklace so he wouldn't lose it while he sparred, but the necklace was precious to him in so many levels. He then put the necklace around his neck and kissed the vial, then hidden it inside his white shirt.

"Hmm…maybe I should go pick up Kagome", he muttered. "She must've loved the roses and gotten my invitation." As he rose from his leather chair, the doors to study busted open and in rushed his loyal friend Mizuki with the dozen of roses in his hands, some in his blonde hair.

"Mizuki?" Kaname strolled over to his friend. "You didn't deliver the flowers? There must be a reason."

"There…is", the blonde panted then gulped down some air. "We have a problem. Big problem."

"Well, what is it?"

"There's thorns stuck in my hands!" the boy wailed in pain, tears streaming down his face.

Irritated, Kaname knocked the roses down to the ground. "I honestly don't know if you are a Vampire or a Human sometimes."

Mizuki gasped dramatically. "Well, if I were a Human, I would live as one and be free as the wind and travel the lands and meet all of the beautiful woman out in the world."

"And by 'meet' you mean 'have sex with'?" Kaname asked, raising a brow.

Mizuki clasped his body to Kaname's leg. "Ohh, you do know me well, Kana-chan. This is why we are the best-best-best of friends."

Kaname sighed. "This doesn't explain _why_ the roses weren't delivered to Kagome. I sent you to the village two weeks ago."

"But I did!", Mizuki cried. "I did. I even when to the village you told me to go two if she wasn't in Mikage. The Kame Village."

"And so…what happened?"

"Trouble! Big trouble!" Mizuki wailed.

Kaname's heart skipped a beat. "Did something happen to Kagome?"

Mizuki looked up at the prince with big watery eyes.

"Well?!"

"Nothing happened to her, per se", Mizuki said. "She's not in danger in any way."

Kaname sighed in relief. "Then what is the problem?"

"It's the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru", Mizuki whimpered. "He has found Kagome."

The news really put a strained on Kaname's heart and made his blood boiled.

"I only saw the fight", Mizuki continued. "I watched from afar. She's was offered blood by him in order to use her abilities and then **wham**", Mizuki pulled away from Kaname's leg to imitate Kagome's attack; "she got him good with a kick in the head. But he attacked some guy he said was his brother and pushed Kagome and her little friend away. Then he stabbed into the boy's eye and pulled out a pearl of some sort and had this green goblin guy open up some portal that led elsewhere and he leaped into it. And Kagome and her posse followed him into it." Mizuki went back to hug his friend. "Trouble! Big trouble, indeed! Oh, Kagome! Come back home!"

"Let go of me this instance!" Kaname effortlessly shook his friend off his leg. "Kagome will be fine."

Mizuki gasped. "She will?! Even though she's with Sesshomaru."

"Yes." He pulled out the vial and stared into the blood. "Her blood is still red. Once the blood turned black, then we should worry."

"Ohhh!" Mizuki got up to get a closer look. "So that's how you're able to keep track of her. Smart."

"Yes." Kaname noticed that the blood was getting a tab darker. He then gracefully kissed the vial again, sending over his aura to the blood. "I can send her some extra strength to her just by using this." Then he smiled. "Wouldn't it be perfect if she were to kill Sesshomaru for me?"

* * *

In the realm of the Underworld, inside the bone of Inu no Taisho, the Great Dog Demon, are the Doppelganger Duo, Kikyo and Kagome, and their hanyou, Inuyasha. The trio is going against Inuyasha's brother and Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru. After taking the fang, getting him poisoned, and mocking him, Sesshomaru gotten pissed and transform to his demon dog form. But the trio are not afraid of him, even in this form. Kikyo is able to purify him when ready, Kagome is able to poison him and hit all of his weak spots, and Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga.

"Kikyo", Kagome asked, "can we get a dog when we get home?"

Kikyo slightly chuckled. "I thought that why we have Inuyasha for?"

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru roared and started to attack by pouncing in their direction. Inuyasha was able to dodge to one side as the girls dodge in the other. But Sesshomaru went after his brother.

Once Kagome got Kikyo into a safe place in a corner, she went after the hanyou, but it was too late. Sesshomaru has gotten to Inuyasha first by trying to eat him. Inuyasha dodged the dog's mouth as much as possible by swinging the rusty sword, but was unable to escape the poison-coated tongue and disappeared inside the mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome darted towards the dog and aimed her poisoned kunai at the lower spine of the beast. The beast yelped and Inuyasha, thankfully, didn't get too much damaged by the poison and leaped out of the mouth. Only his clothes were slowly disintegrating.

The beast roared and leaped out of the bone, with Kagome clinging to its white fur for her life.

"Kagome!" Kikyo came out of hiding and rushed over to the hanyou. "We have to go after them."

"I know." Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and leaped after his brother.

Landing outside of the bones, Sesshomaru tried to shaking Kagome off of him. He was slightly getting weak by her poisoned kunai and he refused to lose to her.

Kagome continued to hold on until he stopped shaking. She was already dizzy from the mindless shaking that she lost her balance when she jumped off of the beast and landed flat on her back on the bones. "Ow!" she groaned. She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head until she felt hot blowing on her and the foul smell of poison. She was able to dodge his mouth and leaped over him and found Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Geez, is your brother this moody?" Kagome asked as she landed. "And why aren't you using your sword?"

"This sword is a piece of crap", Inuyasha growled. "It hardly put a scratch on him. It's just junk."

Kagome sighed out of irritation and clasped her hands on both of the hanyou's face. "Inuyasha, you must understand. This sword is _yours_ now. You just have to believe in it…like I believe in you." She softly rubbed her thumbs on his skin to sooth him.

Inuyasha's cheek turned a little pink. "Uhh…did you fall on your head hard?"

"Dumbass!"

Inuyasha smacked down to the ground. "W-why you-"

"You just don't get it, do you?" she yelled. "All you have to do is believe in yourself just a little and anything can happen." She huffed. "Come on, Kikyo. We need to finish him off." She turned on her heels and marched towards the dog, which was failing at looking for her, with Kikyo close behind.

Inuyasha struggled to get up. "Hey! Wait!"

Kagome stopped. "What?"

Inuyasha was up on his feet and ran towards the girls. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I didn't have a choice", Kagome sneered. "You refuse to do a simple task."

"And what are we suppose to do, anyway?" Kikyo added. "Sit around and cry while you get plumped by your brother?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, getting the girls attention. "You both should just shut up and let me protect you!"

Kagome had a snotty comment, but that went away as Inuyasha pushed her aside and marched over to his brother.

"Did he just say…what I think he said?" Kikyo asked, blushing.

Kagome huffed and sat down. "Action speaks louder than words." She looks towards the hanyou. _'You can do this. I do believe in you.'_

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha coming and he begins to growl.

"Grrrrr yourself." Inuyasha held out his sword, ready to fight. " Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. It was foolish of our Father to mated with your mother and then with mine, but don't blame me for something I didn't cause. We're fighting on top of Father's grave. That's bad." Inuyasha took a deep breath and raised his sword higher. "But you going after Kikyo and Kagome, my _friends_, I won't allow you to hurt them at all. I will protect them with my life."

After his little speech, the sword began to pulsate dramatically in his hands. _'What? What's going on?'_

Sesshomaru roared and leaped after Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was faster and leaped towards his brother as he swung the sword, which has gotten bigger. It has sliced Sesshomaru in the chest, making him cry out. As Inuyasha landed, he took a look at the sword. _'It transformed!'_ he thought at his looked at the blade. It was ten times bigger than it really was and shined in the sun. It really, truly looked like a fang.

"He did it!" Kikyo cheered, watching the action. "The sword transformed!"

Kagome smiled. "I knew you could do it."

Inuyasha smiled as well. "This sword isn't junk at all. Father really left me something meaning." He held his sword towards the injured beast. "It's not time to finish you off!"

Right after he said that, Kagome's head started to pound like a drum and she screamed in agony, loud enough for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hear and stop what they were doing. Voices, a mixture of commands and screaming echoed through her head. The one that keep repeating itself was a voice sounding like Sesshomaru's saying, _'I will always be in your life.' _It kept repeating itself, it was driving her crazy.

Kikyo held on to her dear friend. "Oh, Kagome…what's going on?"

Sesshomaru, now returning to his humanoid form, chuckled roughly. "Now I understand. That promise I made to you all those years ago are coming back to you, eh?"

Kikyo was getting angry. She didn't like seeing Kagome like this and it was rare for Kagome to be in pain like this unless she was trying too hard to remember. She gotten a bow ready and aimed at the Demon Lord. "Sesshomaru, what the hell are you to Kagome?"

Inuyasha still had his sword ready to strike his brother. "Yeah, what are you and you better say something quick. Kikyo and I aren't the patient types."

"Don't", Kagome moaned, gripping her head. "Don't hurt him…Sesshou…"

Sesshomaru walked over to the little vampire. "Yes, killing me won't solve a thing." He kneeled next to the vampire. "Kagome, what do you remember?"

Just out of nowhere, her head stopped hurting and she could think clearly now. Even her energy was starting to build up. But she opportunity to grab another kunai and right when Sesshomaru was close, struck him is the shoulder blade.

Sesshomaru was caught off guard and blood spilled from his mouth. "K-Kagome…"

"Here's something you should know, Sesshou". Kagome didn't know why, but it felt nice calling him by that name. "I don't give a damn who you are or what you are to me. I'll let you off with a warning, but don't you ever in your life come anywhere near me. Understand?"

Though the attack was smart and slick, her notice she was wide open for a sneak attack. He grabbed her hood and pulled her to him, lips locking and more blood enter her mouth. He then kicked her off and pulled out the kunai in his shoulders. "It's very hard for me to keep away from you, Little Vampire. I hold the key to your past. And I know you really want to know."

"Damn you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha took the time to charge after Sesshomaru, but the Demon Lord dodge the attack and summoned a cloud.

"When you want to know your past, Kagome, just call out my name." He was floating up into the air, turning his back towards the trio. _'I will return you your memories, one way or another.'_

* * *

The trio were able to return back to the village safe and sound and the black pearl had returned back into Inuyasha's eye. The villagers, once seeing them, cheered for their return and for saving the village once more. The chief of the village offered them another night to stay and another celebration. This time, Inuyasha wanted to join.

Later that night, while the villagers partied and drunk, Kagome sat out from it. She sat on top of on the villager's huts and stared up at the full moon without really looking at it. She was trying to but two and two together, boy and man from her memories and the now Sesshomaru. They were all the same, yet why was he naked before her at one time? Though, she couldn't complain about the naked memory. The man was build with a dangerous six-pack and duo purple stripes on his lower waist.

What else does he know about her? True, she doesn't want to know in case of a tragic accident, but something isn't right about it. How and why did she forget? Is there another way to get her memories back without relying on the Demon Lord?

She sighed.

"Kagome?"

She looked down and saw Inuyasha, without his kimono, down below. There was a hazy pink on his cheeks, which meant he was drinking.

"Why aren't you in there drinking and having a blast?" He asked.

"Sorry", Kagome said, smiling weakly, "just not in a 'drinking mood'."

"That's the first." Inuyasha leaped up and sat next to the vampire. "You're always in the mood." He put his hand on her forehead. "You're not sick…or it could be the sake and you are sick."

Kagome blushed at the sight of Inuyasha's bare chest. It wasn't as dangerous as Sesshomaru's but she just wanted to touch it and feel every hard muscle on it. She mentally shook her head and pushed Inuyasha's hand away. "I am fine."

"Good."

It was nice that Inuyasha was keeping her company. She would ask Kikyo, but Kikyo fought hard today and didn't want to ruin her fun. She looked over to the hanyou. "So, what's your story?"

"Eh?"

"Come on", Kagome pushed. "You know that Kikyo was an orphan in the Mikage Village and I am an amnesiac vampire raised by werewolves and another vampire. What about you?"

Inuyasha's drunken eyes grew sad. "You know that I never met my father and he had die protecting my mother, my human mother. I was very close to her, though. She wasn't ashamed of me, but the villagers were. She gave me more love than anyone else. And I loved her."

Kagome felt a little jealous and happy for her friend. "So, what happened to her?"

Inuyasha looked down and frowned. "She was murdered...right before my eyes…by a vampire."

Kagome gasped. "I'm…I'm so sorry."

Inuyasha was startled. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't you…it was some stupid Vampire Princess that was visiting the village. She also massacred the village as well before killing my mom. My mom was protecting me from that girl."

"Your mother sounds brave", Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah…the girl was very weak, too. Right after she kill my mom, she totally just broke down and started crying while holding my mother's corpse, saying that she was sorry over and over and over. Sometimes, I can still hear her cries in my sleep, it's haunting."

Kagome lie against the hanyou's shoulders, regardless if it was bare or not. "I'm still so sorry. You had a mother and she was taking away from you."

Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's action, then feh'd. "No hard feelings. I bet you still have a mother and she's just looking for you right now."

"Wishful thinking", Kagome muttered. "But, that's all we can do for now. We have each other." Kagome yawned. "I have my adopted father and brothers; I have Lord Kaname and Kikyo, and now you. You're all the family I really need."

Inuyasha was shocked by his friend's words. "I'm…family?"

Kagome nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stared into the face of the sleeping vampire. Slowly, he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Then he rested his head on top of hers. "Family… I am part of a family now."

Sitting at a good distance, cloaked by his aura was Kaname, watching the event between Kagome and Inuyasha transpire. His blood boiled in anger as the rose in his hand slowly died. _'Never again will I let you fall for another Dog'_, he thought. _'Never again.'_

**Author's Note: ** Well, half of this season is halfway over. Please review what you think about it so far. I might take a day's break or something. Loves you all! :D


	7. Episode Seven

**Episode Seven: Sleep in a Pool of Roses**

**Author's Note: **Sorry! Took a longer break than expected. Friends like to kidnap me. I'll admit, I like to party and stuff. So forgive me.

**(( **A little Fluff throughout this chapter. Recommend skipping it if you do not like stuff like that. I do apologize for having a nasty mind. :'( **))**

_It was becoming a nightly thing for little Kagome. She would sneak out from her home at night, go to the empty field of grass and dance under the moonlight until her new friend would show up. Then they would play a game. Near the hot spring or near the river. The game rules were simple. _

_First: They have to be naked all the time. _

_Second: It's to be played at night._

_Third: They have to hit their 'happy place' at least twice before dawn._

_It's not like Kagome cared for the rules anyway; she just loved the feel of her friend's strong hands touching her and brings her happiness. On her way to the field, she noticed that her friend had beaten her to it. His long, silver hair shined in the moonlight and his golden eyes glowed in hunger when he saw her approach. She loved those eyes that hunger for her. She loved everything about her, this man._

"_Sesshou!" The girl glomped her friend and he caught her and spun her around._

"_What took you so long?" he asked._

"_It's hard to sneak out nowadays." She nuzzled her nose into his neck and licked it. "But I am here now. Let's play."_

_Sesshou chuckled. "Well, someone's impatient tonight."_

"_How could I not? I've been waiting all day to see you." She caressed his face and kissed him passionately. "Besides, don't you prefer me this way? I am your equal now."_

"_Indeed, you are." Sesshou playfully growled and tackled Kagome to the ground. It was easy to undress her since she wore a thin white dress and nothing else. I was easy to tease and please her. He knew her body and how it would react. Tonight, he just wanted to please her and make her squeal. He slid down between her legs where the sugary scent of her arousal came and planned on pleasuring her there._

_Spreading her legs, he dives in between, licking her folds. She tasted so sweet, he just couldn't get enough. And she squeals and moans were just music to his ears. He promised himself that when she gets older, he would take her away and she will forever be his mate. It wasn't until she gripped his head and begged for more that made him devour her. She hit her climax quickly, but he wanted her to hit it more, to test her limit._

"_Meanie Sesshou", she moaned after her third climax. "You're driving me crazy."_

_He chuckled and pulled her into his chest. "I'll do more than just that to you in the future. I promise."_

"_But, you had your clothes on the whole time and you didn't get any happiness."_

_Sesshou just smiled and ruffled her hair. "I wanted to spoil you tonight is all? You deserved it."_

_She huffed and washed herself in the stream. "Well, tomorrow, I'll spoil you. It's only fair. Right?"_

_The man chuckled. "You're right. You may spoil me."_

"_Yay!" Kagome cheered as she slipped on her dress. She passionately kissed the man. "Until next time." She skipped back down the path she came from._

_Sesshou watched the girl until she disappeared, then sighed. "I have far too much self control. She's too young to have pups…" He growled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Soon, she'll be mine. Oh, so soon."_

**88888**

Kagome woke up to a scent of roses and blood. When she tried to sit up, she was already in the arms of someone. But not just anyone. It was Lord Kaname! He was sleeping soundly, like a child sleeping with his teddy bear, cuddling next to the little vampire.

'_Is this a dream?'_ She was able to look around. Kikyo was nowhere in sight in the hut their shared. Actually, she wasn't in the wooden hut anymore. She in a well-furnished Victorian room, which all meant she wasn't anywhere near the Mikage Village. The only place that would have chairs, desks, and everything in gold and velvet was the Vampire Kingdom in the North.

'_How did I get here?'_ she thought. _'Why am I sharing a bed with Kaname? And why...'_ Kagome's thoughts came to a stop when she found that the sleeping vampire was wearing an unbuttoned shirt, showing his rock hard abs that had a dangerous love trail down his tummy. Kaname looked like a child with his hair all messy and his face so vulnerable. His lips were slight parted, just an easy give to kiss them.

Kagome gulped. _'Oh god…what am I going to do?'_

Kaname beings to stir from his sleep. He hasn't slept like that in ages. When he opened his eyes, he knew that this day was going to get better when he found mesmerizing violet eyes staring back at him. "Hm, good morning, Beautiful", he yawned and pulled the little vampire to his chest. "I hope you slept as well as I did." He rubbed her bare back. He remembered that he took her away from the hut in Mikage while everyone in the village was asleep and brought her home with him. He had removed her hood, skirt, and boots and left on her bra and panties and then cuddled with her in bed.

Kagome blushed. "I…uh…I did."

"Oh", Kaname caressed her cheeks. "You look beautiful when you blush." He kissed her nose, then her cheek. "I don't want to do anything but to lie in bed with you all day, but even that can't happen."

Kagome blushed even more. "I, uh, I wouldn't mind…staying in your bed…with you." Oh, just what was she thinking? Being in bed with the Vampire Prince like some whore. "Nevermind, Lord Kaname", she said as she sat up. "I can't be in here. I ought to be in my own room."

Kaname also sat up and pulled the little vampire to his bare chest, wrapping his arms around her. "I've told you many times to just call me 'Kaname' when it is just us. And it has been four years since we've shared a bed together."

"That was before I…developed to be a woman." She blushed even more after saying that.

He chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder. "Yes. And you grew up to be a beautiful woman. And that's why I want you to be my date for my birthday party tonight."

Kagome froze. "Your-your date?" She turned towards him. "Today's your birthday? So soon?"

He nodded and caressed her cheeks. "Yes, Dearest. And it would be an honor that you, Kagome Higurashi, be my date so I can show all the Vampires in this kingdom your strength, beauty, and talent."

"Talent?" she asked.

"Yes." Kaname edged his face closer. "Your talent, your beautiful voice, to sing to me that song you would always sung for my birthday every year. Now I want everyone to hear your voice."

Kagome blushed as she stared into those loving crimson red eyes. She hasn't sung in front of anyone besides Kaname and Kikyo. To sing in front of the entire Vampire Kingdom, it shouldn't be so hard. "If…if that is your wish, I'll sing for you and for the kingdom your favorite."

"Perfect." With that, he kissed her sweet lips.

Kagome's mind exploded. _'Kaname…is kissing me! Kissing me!'_ She was hesitant on kissing the prince back, but she build up the confidence to kiss him back. She was surprise that he didn't stop her. In fact, he deepens the kiss and lie her down on her back as he got on top of her, not breaking the kiss. He tasted like blood and wine and he was gentle.

Kaname nipped on the vampire's bottom lip, making her moan. When the scent of honey hit his nose, he knew he just couldn't stop teasing her now. He wanted her right now, regardless if it was ahead of time to take her innocents.

"GOOD MORNING, BIRTHDAY BOY!" Mizuki busted into to room with flowers in his hands. He stopped dead when he saw his half naked friend on top of Kagome, blushing like crazy. "Uhh…did I interrupt something?"

**88888**

"She WHERE?!" Inuyasha shouted at Kikyo after panicking over Kagome's disappearance.

"I've told you before, Inuyasha", Kikyo sighs as continued to pick up herbs. "Lord Kaname probably took Kagome to the Vampire Kingdom in the North for a few days. It's nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha sat in front of the priestess, owling at her. "Oh yeah? How do you know?"

Kikyo glared at the hanyou and she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a red rose. "This was left where Kagome was sleeping. This is what he leaves whenever he takes her. It's no big deal."

"Yeah, for you." He scoffs. "So he has the right to take her away whenever he wants?"

"He has the right to." But Kikyo shared Inuyasha's worries. She always hated it when Lord Kaname would take Kagome at night and make her worry for days until Kagome returns. "It's his birthday", she added. "Kagome never missed a celebration in over five years. She plays a big role in all of his celebrations."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Oh? What is her role?"

Kikyo grinned ear to ear. "She sings to him."

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "She…sings?"

Kikyo nodded and resumed back to picking up more herbs.

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

Inuyasha's cheeks were tainted pink. "Do you think Kagome will sing for us if we ask?"

Kikyo smiled. "Of course she would. Singing makes her happy."

**888888**

"A performance?" Mizuki exclaimed. "Little Kagome is going to perform for the entire kingdom for your birthday?"

After breakfast, Kaname, Kagome and Mizuki went back into Kaname's study to discuss the birthday celebrations with Mizuki. The excitement was getting to the blonde vampire that catching the Vampire Prince and little vampire kissing was out of his memory. When Kaname had explained that Kagome was to perform a song, Mizuki went wild.

Kagome was excited as well and a little nervous, too. She is willing to do anything for Kaname and if singing in front of vampires will make him happy, then she will do it.

"I'm so excited" he squealed as he glomps the little vampire. "I didn't know you could sing at all."

"Well, I had hidden it for a while", Kagome said, pushing him off of her.

"But it'll finally be revealed to the Vampire Kingdom", Kaname added. "I am quite excited as well. Makes me wonder if she'll dance while singing?"

Kagome turned away from the men. "C-could be a possibility."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", ordered Kaname.

The door opened and in walked a tall, beautiful blonde vampire. Her hair fell to her shoulders like waves and her eyes were like sapphires and her lips were ruby red. Her skin was as pale as the moon and flawless. She wore a red dress that came to her knees and a red velvet choker. When Kagome saw her, her blood ran cold. When the woman saw Kagome, she smirks her away.

"Half-breed."


	8. Episode Eight

**Episode Eight: "Prick!" goes the Scorpion's Tail: Kagome's Farewell.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Vampire Knight, Aesop's Fables or any Emilie Autumn's songs (but she is awesome!)

_**Five Years Ago**_

"_Kagome", Kaname called out from Kagome's room. "It's story time!"_

_Twelve year old Kagome, dressed in a light lavender nightgown padded her way into her furnished bedroom. She found Lord Kaname, in a button up shirt and pants, on her back with a book in his hands. Kaname was proud at the progress of little vampire. It was three months ago that he had found her, naked and mute, in the woods. She is now able to speak, read, and fight well enough to put him in a headlock. But she'll always be his little Kagome._

"_What is tonight's story, Lord Kaname?" the little girl asked as she climbed onto the bed._

"_Please", Kaname said as he ruffled her hair, "call me Kaname. It's just us two. And tonight's story is one of my favorites. _The Scorpion and the Frog_."_

_Kagome got excited and cuddled up next to the Vampire Prince._

_He smiled down at her, and then began to read to her. _

"_**Once upon a time, there was a pretty green hopping along a bank of a stream. As she was hopping, she met a dashing red scorpion with his stinger full of poison. The scorpion nicely asked the pretty frog of she could carry him across the river on her back.**_

_**The pretty frog asked, "How do I know you won't sting me?"**_

_**The dashing scorpion replied, "Because if I do, I will die too."**_

_**The pretty frog, swooning over the dashing scorpion, was satisfied and allowed him to climb on her back. She set out into the water, paddling her legs while blushing. But while the pretty frog was halfway across the stream, the dashing scorpion stings her on her back with his stinger. The pretty frog was paralyzed and started to sink into the water, knowing she and he will die. **_

_**But at her last breath with tears in her eyes, the pretty frog cried out, "Why?"**_

_**And replies the dashing scorpion, "It's my nature."**_

_Kaname closed the book. "How was tha-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw Kagome with tears streaming down her face._

"_That was a horrible story", Kagome cried. "That poor pretty frog. How could that story be your favorite?"_

_Kaname couldn't help but to smile and hold the crying girl. "Shhh, I'm so sorry Kagome. It's a life lesson that I came to like; to never trust anyone no matter what they are."_

"_That's a horrible life lesson", Kagome sniffled. _

_Kaname chuckled. "It is, but I follow it to heart." He then nuzzled his nose into her neck. "I'm afraid that I might not be the one you trust one day, Kagome. I might hurt you in the future."_

"_But I do trust you, Kaname", Kagome said with a smile. "I'll always trust you. If you lied to me or try to kill me, I'll forgive you. Knowing you, you'll have a good reason."_

"_Oh?" he asked. "Then what if you didn't know me and I lied and killed you, would you still forgive me?"_

_Kagome pondered for a moment then answered, "Yes, I would forgive you."_

_The Vampire Prince sighed and ruffled the little vampire's hair again. "You are a naïve little frog."_

_**88888888**_

"Half Breed", the woman said to Kagome with a smirk. "Never thought I'd see you here today. Does Lord Kaname need you to serve him lunch?"

Kagome's blood ran cold. Not because she was afraid of the woman, but she hated her with all of her might. She never hated anyone or had the energy to hate anyone but that woman. But that was nothing she could really do. The woman was a pure-blood vampire like Kaname, but she was only half.

Both men could feel the tension between both girls.

"Baby Sister!" Mizuki dramatically hugged his sister. "Good morning, Kazuki! How are you today? Why are you here?"

Kazuki huffed. "Isn't it obvious? Today is Lord Kaname's birthday and I haven't missed a party since." As she said that, she looked over at Kagome with a glare. "Not ever."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Sheesh! She is trying to get under my skin.'_

Kazuki pulled away from her brother and walks towards the desk Kaname was behind. "Good morning, Lord Kaname", she curtsied. "Has your day started well?"

"You may say that", Kaname said as he tried to busy himself with papers. "There is a lot to do before the party. I'll be busy the majority of the day. Since you are in the country, Kazuki, why don't you explore the kingdom and Kamui?"

"Oh Kaname", she giggled, "I want to spend time with you." She strolled over to his side and stopped a foot away. "We haven't had much fun since your last birthday."

Kagome felt like she was going to lose it, but she silently counted backwards from ten to calm down. _'What is she trying to prove?' _she thought. _'Is she purposely trying to piss me off? If so, it's totally working.'_

Kaname sighed. "Yes, I haven't seen you since then."

"Oh, do you remember dancing with e in the ballroom?" she asked, slowly combing her hair with her red-painted fingers. "You told me that I was the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on."

Kagome's blood began to boil in rage. She didn't how much more she would take from this woman. The woman was gloating in front of her and she knew it. Kagome clutched her first and closed her eyes tightly.

Kaname saw what Kazuki was doing to Kagome and looked up at the woman. "Yes, I did say that. What is the point of all this?"

"And do you remember what happened later on that night?" Kazuki edged on.

As Kaname stood up in rage, about to yell at the woman, the sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the room, along with Mizuki's yelp of fear. Kagome was no longer in the room.

"What just happened?" Mizuki asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Did I get hit by a tornado or something?"

'_Damn'_ Kaname cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mizuki, go find Kagome and bring her back here."

The boy jumped to his feet and saluted. "Aye, sir!" Mizuki ran out the door and closed it shut.

Kaname glared at the now smirking woman. "What was your reason for that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what you mean, my lord. I just wanted to remember the joys of your last party. The music, the dancing, the sex-"

"ENOUGH!" Kaname boomed, making the woman yelp in fear. "I will not have you disrespect anyone in the kingdom."

Kazuki chuckles weakly. "W-who did I disrespect? I was just remembering the good times."

"Miss Kazuki", Kaname said in a stern voice, "what had happened last year was a mistake, understand? All of it meant nothing. I don't want you, nor have I ever thought about choosing you as an Eternal Partner."

"But this year is the year you have to have a wife by your side", she plead. "Why not me? We explored each other's worlds that night and I've known you longer than that half-breed."

"Kagome is NOT a 'half-breed'", he shouted, taking a step closer to her. "She's my successor. She is stronger than any vampire I know and you will treat her with respect. There's a reason why she is inside the Vampire Kingdom and not in Kamui. While she is still alive, she is known to be a 'pure-blooded' vampire. Do I make myself clear, Miss Kazuki?"

Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "Why…why can't it be me, my lord? Why is it her? Why do you care for her and not me?"

The Vampire Prince smirked at the woman. "Why? Because I've decided a long time ago that she'll be my wife."

_**888888**_

Mizuki was searching through every room, space, and corners to find Kagome, but he was having a hard time. He didn't blame her for running off, though. He was planning to leave the room when his sister started to put on a vulgar act in front of his friend and the little vampire. It was disrespectful to the Tsukiyumi clan and he was disgusted. He doesn't want his sister to be chosen as Kaname's bride, one of the many reasons he liked Kagome.

He had met Kagome when she was also mute and sometimes he had to babysit her while her adopted family and Kaname were away. She was always quiet and hard to find while playing 'hide and seek'. As she grew, he treated her like a sister and it always excited him whenever he was order to watch over her. After her first year, she was an Honorary Vampire due to her skills and agility. He never knew she was a half-breed until last year when the little girl's mind was forever scarred.

Mizuki was about to leave the kingdom until spotted a little form hiding behind a plant in the hallway. It was actually her favorite spot to hide behind when she was little. How could he miss that? With a sigh, he walked over to the plant and pulled up the little vampire by her hood.

"Found you!" Mizuki sang.

"But I wasn't hiding for you!" Kagome struggled effortlessly against the blonde. "Let me go, Mizuki!"

"No can do, Kagome. Kaname ordered me to find you."

Upon hearing the Vampire Prince's name, she bowed her head. "I don't want to see him", her voice went cold. "I don't want to see him today."

"Aww!" Mizuki poked the girl's cheeks. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I'm not fucking jealous of a bitch like her!" she snapped.

Mizuki should've kept quiet. He could see the fire of anger in the girl's eyes. "I do apologize." He put her on her feet. "I am truly sorry."

Kagome calmed down. She didn't have the right to yell at Mizuki. He has been a good friend to her since she met him. "No, I am sorry." She then embraced him tightly. "You were just trying to make me smile. Thank you."

The blonde was shocked at the girl's action, and returned the hug. "It's fine. But, it was my sister that made you upset, not Kaname."

"In a way, he did piss me off too. Screw him."

Mizuki was shocked by how casual she was able to speak ill of the prince. But, he understood that it was her broken heart speaking. Yes, he, too, was upset with Kaname but there was nothing he could do.

A year has passed since the tragic scene of Kaname taking away the innocents of his sister transpired; and worse, both Kagome and Mizuki had stumbled upon them the night of the prince's birthday. Mizuki heard the little vampire's heart shatter, followed by a cry that startled the couple before running out of the room. Mizuki had glared at both vampires before going after the little one. He stayed with her. She had asked him to read 'The Scorpion and The Frog' and he complied. Then he watched her cry herself to sleep. The next day, she claimed to forgive the prince and carried on the day like normal before heading back to the Mikage Village, only she hasn't been visiting home often. When she does visits, she stays in Kamui with her adopted family. It has taken only Kaname to bring her back to the kingdom a few times a month, but she would always try to leave as early as possible.

"Listen", he whispers into the little girl's ears, "how about we go in Kamui and find a dress for your performance tonight. It'll pass the time, plus I'll treat you to some crepes."

He got a smile from the girl. "Thank you so much."

Mizuki lead her his arm. "My lady?"

Kagome nodded and looped her arm with his. "Let's be on our way, Mizuki."

He led out of the kingdom gates. He looked down at the little girl and slightly blushed. _'If Kaname doesn't choose her, then I will.'_

_**888888**_

Kaname was waiting in his office for hours, waiting for Mizuki to receive the little vampire. How hard was it to find one girl? He did paperwork and changed his clothes for tonight's party a few times. Instead of wearing a fancy white and gold suit, he decided to wear a black half button shirt and black slacks. Out of extreme boredom, he made origami out of dead plant leaves. It was killing him. Kagome is his date, if she wasn't still upset about Kazuki and the event had happen last year. He had realized that back then he not only hurt Kagome, but he also forever crushed her love for him. He knows that she has been more cautious around him.

He had hidden the vial of Kagome's blood in his desk, but for an hour, the vial would shock him to signify Kagome's emotions to him. So he had left it alone.

He sighed in frustration, raking his fingers through his hair. "Where in hell are they?"

"Howdy!"

Kaname jumped back and found Mizuki behind him. Mizuki had dressed…oddly. He was shirtless under what seems that the shirt he wore made his chest bare and visible. His pants was poorly sewn and pinned together, showing mixed-matched colors to the black pants. On both wrists wear chains wrapped around up his forearm. His hair wasn't neat at all and stuck out all over and appeared to be wearing black lipstick.

Kaname silently stared at his friend.

"Do you like it?" Mizuki asked. "Kagome made it for me. She said that she saw it in a book once or twice and always wanted to making something like it."

"Looking like a Gypsy?" Kaname asked before mentally slapping himself for getting off topic. "Where is Kagome? I told you to bring her back when you find her."

"She wouldn't budge", the blonde said with a shrug. "She kept repeating 'I don't want to see him today', so I took her to Kamui for clothes and to visit her family, but they weren't home."

Kaname looked down to the ground. "She didn't want to see me." He walked over to his desk and sat on the chair, covering his face with his hands. Pain was surging through him. The last thing he wanted was the one person he trusted to avoid him.

"Hey", Mizuki patted on the prince's back. "She'll still perform as promised and I will be helping her."

Kaname lift up his head. "At least I'll have that to look forward to…but she is supposed to be my date. I do not want to court with anyone but her."

"Then you should've that about that before taking Kazuki's innocents", he replied coldly.

The Vampire Prince was surprised by his friend's remark and cold glare, and then narrowed his eyes. "So…you too?"

"I've never gotten the chance to ask you about that because of Kagome's quick reaction to forgive you", Mizuki said, crossing his arms. "That night, she cried herself to sleep and woke up as if it was no big deal…or at least tried to forget it. I have never seen someone so broken in my life but was able to forgive someone like you in an instance. So…" he gave his friend a death glare, "why did you do it?"

Silence. Silence between both friends for what seems like hours.

"It was a mistake", Kaname uttered out.

"Damn right, it was a mistake!", Mizuki shouted.

"But it's not like I could just take Kagome's at such a young age", Kaname shouted back.

"The normal age a vampire girl losing her innocents is a range between twelve to fifteen. Kagome would've been perfect instead of Kazuki."

Kaname stood up in rage. "But I couldn't risk that on Kagome, tainting her where there's a good chance she would regain her memories." He shook his head. "I wanted Kagome that night. It drove me crazy seeing her dance with other men, smiling and laughing with them, knowing he had vulgar thoughts of tainted her themselves. My bloodlust wanted her, but I just couldn't do that to her. Then Kazuki was there and I just couldn't stop the bloodlust." He looked up at his friend. "I'm sorry, Mizuki. I just couldn't control myself…but when I heard Kagome cry and look at me with so much hurt, I just wished I could erase it but I knew I just couldn't."

Mizuki sighed. At least he has gotten his answer, only a year later. "Well, no need to be all bent of shape. Today's your birthday. You should be happy and enjoying yourself." He patted his friend's back once more. "Kagome is taking it hard, thanks to Kazuki, but you'll get to see her before she leaves tonight."

"Tonight?" Kaname questioned. "Why tonight?"

Mizuki frowns. "She wants to be done and away from the Vampire Kingdom. She's planning on denouncing her role of Honorary Vampire." He shook his head. "She doesn't ever want to see you after tonight…she figured out that tonight you must have a bride."

_**88888888**_

The ballroom was filled with pure blooded vampires from neighboring countries and the ones that lived in the Vampire Kingdom. It was mostly vampires of Japanese and European descents that were allowed to see the Vampire Prince Kaname Kuran and celebrate the day of his birth. Tonight's is his 226th birthday, an age where most male vampires find a bride. In the ballroom, giggling, were female vampires in glamour dresses and jewelry, in hoping to be chosen to be the Vampire Prince's bride.

Kazuki had dressed in a beautiful red velvet dress, choker, and red heels. She was getting gasps and attention as she introduced herself to other vampire men. She knew that was stood out more than any other girl in the ballroom with her beauty so being chosen would only be the best choice. She grinned at the wavering smiles the other girls gave her in shock. And so far, she hasn't seen the half-breed Kagome at all.

'_He'll have no choice but to choose me'_ she thought.

The entire ballroom went silently as they saw Prince Kaname and her brother, dressed oddly, approaching the ballroom from the staircase that led to his room. Kaname looked too casual, but still handsome all together. He will realize that he made a mistake of not loving her first hand.

Kaname scanned the vampires in hoping to find his Little One. He didn't.

"Don't worry", Mizuki whispered. "She's in her room waiting on me. You'll see her. Just go mingle." He winked and went off to fetch the little vampire.

Kaname gravely sighs and muttered, "Here we go again."

Useless introductions, men bragging on their families or sisters they have brought with them in hope they would be chosen to be the bride, and meaningless jokes. Kaname had to handle it all until he was able to see Kagome again. He had planned to stop her from taking off after her performance and ask her in front of everyone for her to be his bride. He will do everything in his power to make her stay.

He had avoided Kazuki to talk to other men and meet the other girls, pretending he was interested and laughed at their silly puns. He wanted nothing to do with her and treated her like she was a ghost. As he was going to talk to another family, Kazuki had walked right in front of him.

"Hello", she greeted.

Kaname glared down at her. "Please move. I'm not interested."

"Not interested?" she gasped. "Why, these girls are normal compare to me. They lack beauty, intelligence and…"

"Respect is what you're lacking", Kaname snapped. "Get out of my way."

She was shock from his response, and then smiled. "Aw, are you still upset that I made your little half-breed upset? Ha, she should know her place."

Kaname had enough of this, but luckily Mizuki was spotted carrying a huge, violet box laced with a pink bow on top, big enough to fit a person inside, and put it between his sister and the prince. Mizuki then leaped on top of the box as people started to surround the box.

"Come one and all!" he announced. "Inside this box is a delicate creature, a beautiful creature, with a voice that will bring tears into one's eyes. A vampire, she may seem, but is she something more? We'll see!" He yanked on the pink ribbon and leaped off the box. The box gave out, causing everyone to back away, but the box turned into dust.

As the dust cleared, there appeared to be a form of a little girl standing on the stool. She appeared in a black torn corset, showing off skin of her tummy, shoulders and the left side of breast though fairly hidden. She wore a black and purple tutu that was also torn and ripped as if someone was fighting it. One her left leg was torn black thigh-high sock while the right leg had a perfectly tamed purple. She wore torn-up black and purple gloves while holding a dead frog in one hand and a cup of blood in another. Her hair was put up in a messy ponytail. She also had on black eye shadow and lipstick. To everyone, she looked to be a Vampire Gypsy, but in Kaname's eyes, that was his Little One.

Kagome smiled politely at the Prince. Her heart was telling her to run, but she had promised him a performance. She opened her mouth to sing.

'**Black, black is love's potion****  
****We drink, we drink from its wells****  
****And in their name, let's drink to true love****  
****For a toad and a scorpion fell****  
****Yes, in their name, let's drink to true love****  
****For true love can break the spell.'**

The crowd was at awe by her voice, unable to break away from her beauty and wanted to hear more. With that, she gulped down the blood, not missing a single drop, and then tossed the empty cup towards the birthday boy, whom caught it. Then she looked over to the dead frog in her hand.

'**Awake from your dream, frog maiden****  
****Skin green as the emerald sea****  
****Let me tell you a tale of a love that did fail****  
****Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail.'**

Kagome leaped off the stool and twirled around with the frog.

'**She blushed as she walked by the water****  
****Having known him the evening before****  
****She liked how he spoke, but aware of his poke****  
****Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail.'**

She turned her attention to the Vampire Prince, whom was in her dancing space and danced around him.

'**Oh love, it is fresh and green, my love****  
****How quickly we forget the sting, my love****  
****What a pretty and dangerous line, my love****  
****What bitter yet delicious wine, my love'**

She winked at him, causing him to blush faintly, and then held the dead frog in his face. No one complied with her holding a dead reptile near the prince's face, except Kazuki whom gotten a little closer than the rest of the audience.

'**With a prick of his prick he surprised her****  
****Shell red as the rose in his teeth****  
****"Fair maiden, join me. Let us ride out to sea"****  
****Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail.****  
****She pondered if his love was poison****  
****But he pricked her so gently she swooned****  
****His words were like wine as their fates intertwined****  
****Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail.'**

She then twirled around the prince once more.

'**Oh love, it is fresh and green, my love****  
****How quickly we forget the sting, my love****  
****What a pretty and dangerous line, my love****  
****What bitter yet delicious wine, my love'**

Kagome stepped away from the prince and put the frog on the pearly floor. She turned away from it as she pulled out eleven of her kunai knifes from her breasts.

'**She offered her back white demurely****  
****He climbed and they swam out to sea****  
****She stroked at she smiled, and his stinger went **_**wild**_**!'**

She quickly turned around and one by one, she thrown the kunai at the dead frog's body in anger.

'**Prick! Prick! Prick! Prick!****  
****Prick! Prick! Prick! Prick!****  
****Prick! Prick! Prick!****  
****Goes the scorpions tail.'**

Once she was out, she looked at the prince in fear.

'**Black, black is love's potion.****  
****Take heed, take heed of the thorns.'**

She slowly walks up to the prince and took his hands, making him drop the cup.

'**Don't spring when it stings****  
****Remember that you were warned. Come…'**

Kagome slowly spun around with Kaname, and gradually going faster with every step, sounding angrier and more in pain.

'**Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!****  
****Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!****  
****Drink! Drink! **_**Drink! Drink!**____**  
**__**Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!**____**  
**__**Drink! Drink! Drink!'**_

Kagome abruptly stopped, making Kaname stumble. He saw pure anger in her eyes and her voice as she roughly gripped both sides of his face.

'**A cup of my scorn!'**

With that, she brought the prince's face down to hers and roughly kissed him. She then pushed him away and turned into smoke. There was nothing left but the dead frog with kunais in it and the cup he had dropped.

Kaname was bewildered and flabbergasted. Unlike the crowd that took that performance as entertainment and applauded, he understood the message. It was a re-telling of his favorite story, the one he had warn that he had might do in the future. The fire in her eyes made it clear that she never really forgave him at all.

"Some performance, eh?" Kazuki asked. "Though, that kiss seemed real. Did you practice this?"

Kaname didn't have the time to deal with the woman now. Kagome was planning to leave this place soon and he had to stop her.

"I choose her", he said.

"Beg pardon?"

Kaname turned around towards. "I choose that girl that just performed. Kagome Higurashi, my successor. I choose her to be my bride."

The crowd gasped at his decision.

Kazuki was furious. "HER?! That half-breed? She isn't a full blood vampire. That is against the rules. You ought to choose me instead."

Kaname scoffs. "Why would I choose you? I hate you."

Everyone gasped.

He then looked at the crowd. "Does anyone disapprove of my choice?" Everyone kept quiet, seeming that they approve with his choice. "Good. Now go home. I plan to court with her right now." With that, he turned pass the shocked Kazuki and ran up the stairs, praying that he stops Kagome in time.

_**888888**_

Kagome had just put on her usual clothes and her cloak hood. She was proud that she was able to perform without breaking down in front of everyone. She had hoped that Kaname had gotten the message. She didn't sing his favorite song, but she did take the castle by storm. This will be the last time she'll ever see the Vampire Kingdom and Kamui. It was best to stay away from it forever.

She was startle by the slam of her room door. She turned around and found Kaname running towards her and embracing her tightly. Kagome returned the hug.

"Kaname", she began.

"Marry me", he urged.

"What?"

"You heard me." He let her go and caressed her face. "Marry me. Become my bride and stay with me forever."

Kagome was surprised. "Kaname…I…no." She shook her head. "I can't. You know I can't."

Kaname had feared this. He then lift up Kagome over his shoulders, walked over to her bed and dropped her there on her back, pinning her arms above her head. "I don't want to lose you, Kagome. I honestly don't. I love you…"

Kagome began to tear up. "You do, Kaname? You do?"

"Honestly, I do." He then kissed her and she imminently kissed him back. This was their official first and he was enjoying everything about her, more than that morning's kiss.

Kagome was at peace. Tears stream down as she kissed the very man that had saved her, gave her a home and a name; made her who she really was. But she broke the kiss. "But…Kaname, I still can't marry you. I have to be a full vampire to marry you."

"Would you like to be a full vampire?" He kissed her cheek all the way down to her neck. "I can make it happen right now."

"No."

Kaname raised his head. "No?"

Kagome shook her head. "I like being a half-breed. It's part of who I am…and I'm afraid that turning into a full vampire will change me. I'll crave blood more and go crazy. I've read the books!"

Kaname chuckled. "So…no?"

Kagome sighs. "At least…not now. I like being me. Can I stay like this a little longer?"

Kaname knew he couldn't deny her. He nodded and kissed her passionately. The kiss heated up quickly, but he promised her for when the time is right, he'll take her innocents.

_**888888**_

Kagome slept in Kaname's bed. He had promised her that she'll be back in Mikage in the morning. Kaname watched his sleeping fiancée with a smile, twirling the vial of her blood between his fingers. Mizuki was there watching the little vampire sleep, amazed that she was still a half-breed.

"She declined becoming a full vampire", Kaname explained. "She doesn't want to change, in fear that she might be someone else."

"Smart girl", Mizuki said, nodding his head. "If you had turned her, all of her memories would've returned. But I guess she really liked to be like this. I don't really blame her."

"Indeed." Kaname stared into the vial. "If this continues and Sesshomaru keeps his distances from her, she'll never have those painful memories ever again."

**Author's Note: **All you Sesshomaru Lovers, I haven't forgotten about you all. He will win Kagome's heart. You'll see. If you want to hear the song that Kagome sang, the link is below. **Review **and…I might take another day's break. Love you alls!

watch?v=JW_-w3kNDDg


	9. Episode Nine

**Episode Nine: The Trip to Kamui**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but cookies.**

A young man was reading a scroll in his room in silent. His hair was inky black waves that hit the floor. His brown eyes scanned the scroll to find certain news.

"_There are four leaders that run Japan: Prince Kaname Kuran of the Northern Vampire Kingdom, Prince Yuuki of the Southern Demon Kingdom, Prince Kouga Ryuuga of the Eastern Wolf Kingdom and Prince Sesshomaru and Queen Tsukiyumi of the Western Dog Kingdom. All of them have responsibilities to bring balance in the country, but they can only do so much after things has transpired in the Vampire Kingdom._

_Six years ago, the ruler of the Vampire Kingdom was a European Vampire Keichi Kuran. He married his half-sister, a Japanese Gypsy Vampire named Luna. They had two children together, a boy and a girl. Kaname was the boy. The lived a peaceful life with no troubles at all. They also had an alliance with Western Dogs, which brought them more peace. Everyone in Japan, Humans, Wolves, and Vampire alike loved them, but not the Rouge Demons._

_The Rouge Demons hated the Vampire Kingdom due to their riches and massacring a human village. And so, one demon named Naraku, led an army to storm the Vampire Kingdom. And he did. The demons killed off everyone in the castle, even the Kuran family and succeeded. The Western Kingdom retaliated and killed off the demon army. While they found that the leader Naraku, had fled the scene, they were able to find the wounded Prince Kaname, whom now leads the Vampire Kingdom. His sister's body has not been found."_

"'Fled'?" the man chuckled. "They think that I have fled. But, that vampire brat is still alive and running the vampire kingdom. That should've been my throne." Suddenly, the scroll burst into flames. "Kaname… You will perish."

There was a knock on his door. It slide open and there stood his human servant. "Lord Kisuke, I have news from the outside."

"Oh?" Kisuke turned his attention to the servant. "What is it?"

"Yes. It has seems that the half-breed Inuyasha, brother of the Lord Sesshomaru of the West, is now on a leash due to the Mikage Priestess and a Vampire of equal beauty."

"Equal beauty?" Kisuke asked.

The servant nodded. "Yes. They look to be sisters, my lord. The rouge demons have been challenging them in hopes of taking the women, but they appeared to be very strong against the demons."

"I see…" Kisuke turned from his servant. "Be gone!" After he heard his door close, he smiled to himself. "A priestess and a vampire, of equal beauty, traveling with a half-breed? Heh, this will be fun."

_**88888**_

Kikyo was happy that she woke up to seeing her friend waking up as well. Roses surrounded her friend, she didn't care. Kikyo was able to hug Kagome and welcomed her return back to the village so soon.

"It's not like I can stay there for long", Kagome said. "I have you to protect. I can't leave it all to Inuyasha. You might as well commit suicide."

They both laughed.

Inuyasha, sleeping on the roof of the hut, was woken up by laughter. With a grunt, he leaped off and barged into the hut to yell at Kikyo, but stopped when he saw Kagome.

"Speak of the devil!" Kagome hugged the hanyou. "Good morning! Did you rest well?"

Inuyasha blushed then feh'd. "You guys with your laughing woke me up from a nice dream."

"Of what?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Burying bones? Fetching sticks? Barking at the moon?"

He growled. "Quit treating me as if I am a dog!"

"You are a dog, dumbass!" she countered.

_**SMACK!**_

Inuyasha was slammed to the ground by the enchanted beads.

Kagome smiled. "It's so good to be home."

"How was the celebration?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome sighs. "The same as every year. A shitload of vampires of European and Japanese decent, all fancy and stuck up and I was just the only one there. I was able to sing in front of the whole crowd though."

"That's amazing!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I wish I was able to see the Vampire Kingdom. It must be lovely."

"I can take you if you want", Kagome offered. "I can show you around the castle and even show you the town of Kamui."

"Town?" Inuyasha asked as he struggles to get up. "What's a 'town'?"

"A town is a lot bigger than a village", Kagome explains. "It's normally richer as well, depending on how money circulates there, but it's beautiful and everyone is nice and giving. You should see it sometimes."

"Rumor has it that Kamui is a town full of half-breeds" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Really?"

"It is!" Kagome giggled. "The Vampire Kingdom governs Kamui but everyone there are humans, demons, vampires, werewolves and half-breeds. It's very peaceful and everyone gets a long."

"No conflicts?", Inuyasha asked. "No deaths?"

"Nope!" Kagome answered, shaking her head. "All peaceful. My adopted family lives there and I lived with them for five years, even going back and forth between there and the Vampire Kingdom." Kagome notices the excitement in the hanyou's golden eyes. "If you guys want, we can head there. It'll be an adventure. It's a two week trip by foot."

"Then how can that Kaname guy able to get you under one night?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms.

"Lord Kaname can fly", she answered.

"So can you since you are, too, a vampire."

Kagome looked down at the ground. She still hasn't told him that she was also a half-breed like him. No, she was different than him and she knows it. She is liked by everyone and everyone trusts her despite her lack of memories of her past. He had a horrible life and was able to ruin others before she and Kikyo stepped in.

"Kagome loves to explore", Kikyo said, holding that vampire's hand. "Kagome is developing new powers every day. Most vampires nowadays are so lazy that most of them know only one skill, while Kagome trains her senses and strengths to gain more."

"We were once worshipped as Gods in other countries", Kagome added with a smile.

"Oh." Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay. Let's pack up and head out. I want see the big village of Kamui."

"It' a town", Kagome called out as the hanyou left the hut. She sighs and turns to her friend. "Thanks for backing me up."

"No worries", she said, "but you have to tell him someday. You can't hide your secret forever."

"Yes, I know."

Outside of the hut, Inuyasha was shaken. He didn't pay attention to the girls talking, but remembering the fire, screams of terror, and the smell of blood that lingered in the air. In that village, the one that was massacred by a lone Vampire Princess, the very one where he had watch his mother die, it was named Kamui.

'_Could it be the same one?'_ he thought. _'The Vampire Kingdom used to govern that village as well.'_ He looked up at the sky. _'I will find the answer and find out who was the one who killed my mother.'_

_**888888**_

"We ought to return to the village", Inuyasha said, warily.

"Why", Kagome asked, pulling up her hood to block the sun that came through the leaves of the woods. "We just started and made good distance. We're not turning back now."

The group headed out that morning to Kamui. A two week walk with only a few stops at villages in need on their way there. Kikyo took some money, bow, arrows and some herbs for along the way. Kagome was only in charge of making traps and watch over her friends at night since she tends to be nocturnal on trips out in the woods. Inuyasha, his job is to protect Kikyo and carry the sleeping Kagome on his back, not like Inuyasha could complain, but the plan is not to start til the next day.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was on edge since that morning after talking about Kamui. He has been complaining about turning back and kept looking up at the sky. Finally she stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Is something the matter?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome searched the sky. It was clear with not a cloud in the sky. The sun was a few hours close to setting. She wasn't sensing anything weird besides Inuyasha's wariness. Until she spotted it.

"It's a new moon tonight", she sighs. "God damnit."

"Aw, I'm so sorry." Kikyo patted her friend's shoulders.

Inuyasha's ears perked. "Does that mean we can turn back?"

"Hell no", Kagome shouted. "You'll just have to wait to see the moon like the rest of us." She pulled on the hanyou's sleeve. "The moon makes me happy when I see it, too, but it not appearing doesn't mean she should stop this trip. So get over it."

'_But I can't get over it'_ he wanted to say but that would led to complications. He just has to disappear on them tonight until the next morning.

Kikyo, whom as walking ahead, let out a shriek. "What is that?"

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed in front and found what looks to be white silk blocking their path in the woods.

Inuyasha was the first to cut through it with his claws. "Spider webs", he muttered.

Kagome shivered. "Spider webs? Seriously?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha looked around. His senses have been getting duller and duller as the days progressed. He couldn't afford to go against a spider demon in this state. "Kagome, can you sense anything?"

"If you're talking about the human blood, I'm on it." With that, Kagome darted through the path of web, cutting it off the tree branches with her speed until she found a human girl in her own pool of blood, covered in spider webs. The girl was breathing but only slightly and she was cold. Kagome detected a hint of poison inside her body.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were able to catch up. "What happened?" she asked.

"She's been poison while being attacked" Kagome explained. "She put on quite a struggle for whoever attacked her not to finish her off. Think you can help her?"

"Yes." Kikyo went to treat the girl instantly while Inuyasha sat back on the trees.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was beyond unnerving and joined him. "Okay. Spill it. What the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing", he whispered.

"Fuck that", she snapped. "What is wrong with you? You've been like this since I told you about Kamui. Are you scared to go there? Is that it?"

"You wouldn't understand", he said. "You're not a half-breed. You will never understand." He was caught off guard when she slapped him across the face. It was loud enough for even the wounded girl to wake up to it. Inuyasha was about to yell at the vampire until he saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever in your life tell me that I don't understand, Asshole." With that, she turned away from him and helped Kikyo with the girl.

Inuyasha just stared at the back of the vampire's head. _'What…what just happened?'_

**Author's Note: Short chapter, I know, but I totally took too many days off. If I have to write short chapters and cliffhangers to entertain you all, then I will. Promise I will continue with more.**


	10. Episode Ten

**Episode Ten: Trust under the New Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…blah!

"Kagome's memories are gone?" Queen Tsukiyumi of the Western Lands exclaimed to her son. "How can that be?"

"I don't know", Sesshomaru said. He quickly returned home after the encounter with his brother and Kagome. He wasn't remotely upset that he was unable to get the fang. It was the lost memories had upset him. All of them just vanished from her. "She didn't even remember me. She is traveling with Inuyasha and a priestess as we speak."

"Oh dear." Tsukiyumi combed through her silver hair with her fingers. She wore a white kimono similar to her son's and a black bat-shaped choker around her neck. "This is trouble, indeed. We are supposed to protect her. I doubt that the Vampire Kingdom even knows she's alive." She lightly touched the choker. "I promised my dearest friend that I would protect her daughter."

"Mother…" Sesshomaru hated seeing his mother like this. She was, too, fond of the little vampire despite how Kagome used to fear her. "I will find her, Mother. I will help her return her memories rather she likes it or not."

"Eh?" she cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean 'if she likes it or not'?"

Sesshomaru sighs. "She has…changed drastically. Her face and body are recognizable, but her personality is bold and she developed fighting skills as of a pure-blooded vampire."

"Are you are positive that it's her?"

He nodded. "She called me 'Sesshou', a name only she called me so casually."

Tsukiyumi looked over her lovesick son. It has been six years since Kagome's disappearance and she was happy that the little vampire had been alive all those years. "I'll allow you to go to her, but don't make her remember anything. Stay by her side. With you there, knowing you are the biggest part of her memories, she might remember something she doesn't want to know."

"I'm fully aware." Sesshomaru turned on his heels to leave his mother's room.

"And Sesshomaru", she called out, making her son stop, "if what you say is true and Kagome is that girl, keep her away from Kaname. Knowing him, he will kill her."

_**88888**_

"My name is Kasumi", said the girl. "I'm from a village not so far from here."

After Kikyo had revived the wounded girl and treated her, she has also witness the slap that her best friend gave to the hanyou. She doesn't have a clue what happened between them two but all she knows is that they are ignoring each other. Kagome was next to her and the girl while Inuyasha stayed in the trees.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Kagome asked.

The girl looked down at the ground. "My village was attacked by Spider Demons", she said. "Everyone was killed and I managed to get out of there, but they chased me down. I am very grateful of you, Priestess."

"No worries." Kikyo smiled. "You just need some rest. Why don't you stay here with us for the night?"

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped from the tree and landed in front of the girls. "She ain't staying with us. She can go back to her village. We don't have time for this."

Kagome's blood boiled. "What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha?"

"That's okay', Kasumi said as she stood up. "The demon's right. I can't stay. I ought to go back to the village."

"We'll escort you", Kikyo offered. "Just to make sure you're not ambushed on your way there."

Kasumi bowed. "Thank you, Priestess."

Kikyo and Kagome followed the villager with Inuyasha trailing behind them. Kagome often looks bad and see him glaring at her. Kagome huffed and ignored the hanyou all the way to the village. The village was empty and cold. Blood was thick in the air, but there were no bodies. Not even spider webs were found. It almost brought Kasumi to tears until she saw a man in robes walking out from a house.

"Monk Ritsu!" Kasumi ran and embraced the monk. "I thought I was the only survivor."

The monk hugged back the girl. "Ah, Kasumi. You survived, too."

"We found her out in the woods", Kikyo said. "We wanted to escort her back before we made our way back to our journey."

"Oh, please stay, Priestess and friends?" the monk asked. "I want to honor you guys for bringing back Kasumi. Just for one night?"

"Of course." Kikyo bowed.

"One night, huh?" Kagome muttered as she looked at the setting sun, then back to the monk. Something was wrong with this picture. Just where were the bodies? Why was the air so thick with blood and why was this place so…cold? Plus, she was getting a bad vibe from the monk. There wasn't a scratch on him. If this village was attacked, he should've gotten hurt. _'Just what is going on?'_

_**88888**_

Night fell in the little house the group was staying in for the night. Kasumi made a big feast for them. Kikyo gobbled her share and rested, but Kagome and Inuyasha didn't eat at all. Inuyasha sat by the open door, staring up at the moonless sky while Kagome contemplate what was going on. Mostly, she was worried about Inuyasha, despite how made he made her. His scent was wavering, like he was disappearing, but she can see him clearly.

'_It's getting late',_ Inuyasha thought. He thought about leaving to 'go for a walk' until Kagome grabbed his sleeve. He was about to snap at her until he saw the worry on her face. "What is it?"

"Are you…okay?" she asked.

He feh'd. "Of course I am. I want to go for a walk."

"You can't", Kagome said.

"Oh, and why not?" he snapped.

"Did you not sense anything weird since you've been here?" she asked. "The thick smell of blood, the coldness in the air and the bodies of the say villagers are missing?"

Inuyasha's eyes widen with realization.

"And", Kagome added, "all of the houses are nice and haven't been touched." She gripped the hanyou's sleeve. "They never attacked this village. This _is_ their village."

Inuyasha stood up. "Then we need to leave right now. Wake up Kikyo."

"Kinda too late for that", Kagome said with a sigh. "We're already surrounded."

"What?" Inuyasha looked out and saw dozen of red eyes staring at them. He gulped. _'Damn…why now?'_

Kagome was able to wake Kikyo up and both girls were ready to battle. "I never really did like this place", Kikyo said with a yawn. "The food sucks."

"I've heard that spiders are a delicacy in other countries", Kagome snickered.

"Really? Let's give it a try." Kikyo shot out two arrows and purified the spider men that hid in the trees. As they tried to attack Kikyo, Kagome was quicker. With her poison kunais, she stabbed, slashed, and penetrated the spider men. Inuyasha punched and kicked the spiders that tried to get close to the girls, but he didn't use his sword.

"Inuyasha", Kagome called out, "use your sword. There's too many of them."

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, but it didn't transformed and it didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. He swung his sword against the spiders, but he was caught by the spider webs they spat at him. Panicked, Kagome cut through the spider webs and held on to the hanyou how collapsed.

"Damn", Kagome cursed. "Kikyo, we're retreating."

Kikyo didn't question her friend. She shot one more arrow and darted to where Kagome was. She helps up the hanyou, whom upper body was covered with spider webs, and headed off, to the forest, trying to get far from the village. Once they were far enough, they put Inuyasha against the tree.

"What happened?" Kikyo panted. "We did we retreated?"

"Inuyasha collapsed." Kagome kneels down in front of the hanyou, reaching to the spider web that covered his face.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled.

Kagome ignored him. "What the fuck is your problem?" She yanked off the spider web and gasped. "Inuyasha…?"

The hanyou in front of the vampire and priestess…was now human. His hair was as black as Kagome's. His eyes, instead of a golden-amber, were a rich shade of blue. Instead of dog ears, he had human ears. His claws were also gone as well.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked. "Was this the cause of the spider webs?"

"No", Inuyasha said. "This only happens when there's a new moon in the sky."

"Fuck", Kagome cursed. "He's a half-breed. Every half-breed has some kind of weakness that will change them into a human. The weaknesses vary from different breeds." She then grabbed a fist full of his kimono. "What I wanna know is why didn't you tell us before we left?"

"I didn't know we were leaving for Kamui today", he yelled.

"Then you should've told us then. We would understand."

"You wouldn't understand! You're not a half-breed."

"Yes, I am", Kagome yelled back as she let go of the boy. "I am, too, a half-breed."

Inuyasha stared at the vampire, confused. "You're…what?"

"I am a half-breed", Kagome repeated. "I'm half human, half vampire. That is one of the reasons why I can last longer without blood than normal vampires. That's why I can't fly. That's why I know about Kamui."

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha growled. "You are a half-breed but you put on this 'holier than thou', thinking you are better than me when we're the same."

"We're _not_ the same", she shouts. "I'm better than you in every way. You're a rouge half-breed that causes misery and death to others. You have no morals or senses, but I do. I cannot stand stupid half-breeds like you. You make me sick!" She turned away from him and crossed her arms. "You're weakness is the cause of our retreated. Thanks a lot, Half-Breed." With that, Kagome walked into the forest alone.

Kikyo watched the entire scene and looked at Inuyasha, whom was hurt from the inside and out. She walks up to him and patted his shoulders. "I'm so sorry about that, Inuyasha. She doesn't mean it that way. Kagome was attacked by a half-breed when she lived with Kaname. Kaname had repeatedly told her that rouge half-breeds are useless and she believes that."

"No one in the Vampire Kingdom knows", she continues. "It's against the rules to non-pure blooded vampires to enter. Kaname trained Kagome to be as quick, smart, and fight like a vampire so no one would question her. But…it was Kaname and the half-breed that attacked her to believe all half-breeds are weak except her."

'_So, it's Kaname's fault'_ he thought.

The bushes rustled, which startled both friend. Kikyo had her bow ready to shoot, but it was Kasumi, wounded and in tears, coming towards them. Kikyo rushed to the girl as she collapsed in her arms.

"Monk Ritsu", the girl struggles to say. "Monk Ritsu is…a spider." Then she passed out.

"I'm going", Inuyasha announced as he stood up.

"Wait!" Kikyo called out. "Wait for Kagome to come with you."

Inuyasha feh'd. "Send her to me when you see her, but I'm not gonna wait. I'll kill that spider once and for all." He took off in the direction of the village.

"Wait!" but it was too late to chase after him with a wounded girl in her hands. "Oooh, Kagome. Please come back. Inuyasha's going to get hurt."

Kagome wasn't far and heard Kikyo's cry. Maybe she did went a little overboard with Inuyasha and maybe hurt his feelings to the point to suicide. "I really need to keep my mouth shut", she whispered. As Kikyo created a barrier to protect herself and the girl, Kagome went after Inuyasha and the spider demon.

_**88888**_

Monk Ritsu, now surrounded by spider men was laughing with them as they drunk sake. The monk's real name was Orichi the Spider King. He had been coming to villages as a monk to bless the village, but then kills off the villagers after a week.

"The rumored girls and half-breed are so weak", he chuckled. "We outnumbered them and they retreated. They aren't so tough."

One of his men was laughing, and then they were suddenly cut down.

"What?!" Orichi exclaimed.

Behind the group was a lone human in a similar red kimono the half-breed from earlier was wearing. A sword was in his hand."You bastards will pay for what you did." He swung more, cutting off the heads of the spider men and he made progress as he slain the drunken men. Now, all was left was the fake monk, still in robes. "You're next."

Orichi laughed and transformed into a white spider, keeping his human head. Fangs elongated from the face and the legs extended long. "Really, human? You think you can defeat me?"

The man didn't care and he charged towards him. The man swung at the spider legs, but the sword wouldn't slice through.

Orichi laughed. "Pathetic human. You will be my supper!" He stretched his neck and headed towards the man's side. He then sunk his fangs into his side, poisoning him. The man let out a cry and became paralyzed. The spider king laughs again as he picked up the poisoned human. "Say your prayers!"

"Damn spiders!" cried out a voice as two kunais hit Orichi's head. When he turned towards the culprit, he gasps.

"Vampire!"

Kagome came to the village and found Inuyasha right on time. She cursed at herself for letting Inuyasha get as far to be poisoned and near death, but getting him away from that spider was first. "Looks like you have my friend there, mister spider. You might want to let him go…or else I'll have to kill you."

Inuyasha was a little relived to see Kagome, but he didn't want to see her in this state. She has been right abour him not talking to her about his weakness. And he had tried to prove her wrong by going after the head spider without protection. He deserved death.

"Ka…gome", he croaked. "Get…out of here. Leave…me."

"Are you stupid?" she asked. "Like hell I'll leave you here to die." Kagome leaped on to one of the spider's legs and snapped it apart by stomping on it with her heavy boots. The spider roared in pain, which gave her less than ten seconds to get Inuyasha. She made every second count. She leaped between legs and was able to cut Inuyasha from the spider's grasp.

It could be Inuyasha's imagination, but he could've sworn that he saw tears coming from Kagome's eyes as she pulled him to her chest.

Time was running out. Kagome needed to get Inuyasha to a safe place and draw out the poison before it reached his heart. She didn't have time to mess with the now poisoned and pissed spider demon. Searching around the house, she found an open door that led towards the storage room. Carrying Inuyasha, she rushed to the storage room and slammed the door shut.

She bit into her thumb to draw out blood. She drew a pentacle on the door and put both hands on the door. "_Vampire Magic: Blood Barrier!_" Kagome hated using vampire magic. She has always believed it was just laziness, but she needed to get the poison out of Inuyasha fast. She was able to find a blanket and a pillow for the boy. She notices that he started to sweat.

"Kagome" he croaked.

"Shh, don't say anything." She opens up his kimono and his white shirt he wore underneath. "I'm going to suck out the poison."

"Won't…your bite…turn me?" It was hard for him to talk, but she understood.

"No", she replied. "I'm a half-breed, remember? My venom won't turn you…if face, it should dull the pain." She grabbed his hand, which was cold as ice. "Do you trust me?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes."

Kagome nervously inched closer to his bare neck. Her fangs elongated and pierced through the skin. It could be the poison, but Inuyasha's blood tasted sweet to her. She felt him relax and his breathing was slowing down. She pulled away once she drank away the poison. Her vision and senses enhanced thanks to the blood.

"How do you feel?" she asked, pulling a blanket over him.

"Better", he said. He opened his eyes and smiled when he was able to look at her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She tucked his black hair behind his ears. "Look, I want to say sorry. My anger got the best of me…you're not weak and I don't hate you."

"Don't worry about it." He squeezed her hand. "In some levels, you were right. You are better than me. You have skill and morals while I did think about no one but myself."

"You should rest. You must be tired."

"I am…" He blushed. "Say, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you…come under the covers with me? I'm still cold."

Kagome was hesitant, but she got under the blanket with Inuyasha and held his body to hers. "Better?"

"Yes. Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier, I saw tears coming from your eyes when you came to save me. Why were you crying?"

Kagome blushed. She as hoping he didn't see her tears. "I…I thought I was going to lose you. You're part of my family. I don't want you to die."

"Oh. I see."

After a while, they stayed silent. Inuyasha fell asleep and Kagome was wide awake. She didn't know when the barrier will break, but she also didn't want to let go of her friend. This is the closest they have ever become, and in her heart, she knew she would also have to protect Inuyasha in the future and she was happy about that.

Hours passed…and finally…the blood barrier disappeared.

The shaking of the storage house startled Kagome and woke Inuyasha. Inuyasha recovered quickly and was quick on his feet. The spider demon tried to break though the storage house to get to them. Kagome wasn't having that.

When the spider king broke through, Kagome let him have a taste of her kunais. "Man, I hate spiders." While the demon was stunned, both her and Inuyasha darted pass the demon so Inuyasha could get his sword. They both ran out of the house. The sky showed that it was nearing dawn.

"So let me get this straight", Kagome said. "Night of the New Moon, you're human, but by morning, you'll be a hanyou again, right?"

"Right. So it's soon."

The spider king crushed the house into pieces. "Wretched half-breed and vampire. I will devour you both!"

Kagome was ready to battle, but Inuyasha held out his hand to bock her. "I got him", he said with a smile.

Kagome smiles back. "Heh! Don't get yourself killed."

He feh'd. "As if!" He gripped the sword tightly as the sun's rays bathe his skin, blinding the spider demon with his transformation. He black hair turned white, his nails grew into claws, and his dog ears appeared on top if his head. With that, the tetsusaiga transform into a massive sword.

'_He's…protecting me?'_ Kagome thought. _'Heh…he's such a show off.'_

"Die half-breed!" the spider king charged.

"Yeah, right." Inuyasha leaped into the air and slashed the spider king into pieced and dissolved him into ashes.

As Inuyasha landed, he sheathed his sword and walked by Kagome. "Come on. We need to find Kikyo."

Kagome smirked at the hanyou. "Hey, wait up!"

_**88888**_

"I'm so glad you guys made up", Kikyo said.

When Kagome and Inuyasha found Kikyo and Kasumi, they let her travel with them until they were able to drop her off at a safer village. She thanked them and the group took off. Kikyo was happy that both of her friends weren't still mad at each other. It would make the trip a lot easier.

Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome as he walked beside her. When she was holding him, she was so small against him. He didn't realize that she was so small and so warm. He noticed that she yawns. "Say, aren't you tired? You've been up all night."

"Yeah", she said. "Taking care of a poisoned human does that to ya."

"Here." He gotten in front of her and kneel down. "Get on my back. I'll carry you."

Hesitant, Kagome climbed on the hanyou's back. He held on to her as he began to walk. Kagome felt like a kid, but her tiredness overtook her. _'I don't hate you, Inuyasha'_ she thought. _'You do have your badass moments.'_


	11. Episode Eleven

**Episode Eleven: Alliance: Return Her Memories!**

**Author Note: **Sorry for the delay. Had to take care of a friend. I'm currently at a sleepover. Progress = Zero.

**Disclaimer: …Damn you, Jenny. I own NOTHING~**

Sesshomaru left the western lands in search of Kagome and her group, leaving his servant, Jaken, behind with his mother. He didn't have time to bother with him. He had one mission and one mission only to complete: return Kagome's memories and keep her away from the Vampire Kingdom. Once he is able to return her memories, he will bring her and her friends, if she still wanted them, to the Western Castle. Upon leaving, he had went into his room for an item, that it now in his hand.

The item was silver and light-weighted. It is in a shape of a canister that fitted his palm nicely. The item had a spell in Latin that would only effect vampires and help them gain more strength, or break any spell that is placed on the vampire. That item was his key to unlocking the little vampire's memories and to get back his maiden.

The wind gently blew through his hair, catching a faint scent of honey and blood. "Kagome…" He looked up at the growing moon. "Kagome… Please wait a little longer."

_**88888**_

Kagome was restless. It's not because of the change of her sleeping pattern, it's because she kept dreaming of Sesshou. For the pass three nights, she only dreamt of him and the weird conversations they had. But she wasn't able to control her dream or else she would've killed him. She was afraid that it was a memory with him. She wanted nothing to do with him at all. Who would want to talk about gutting humans or is he was to be a vampire, which one of them would drink the most blood anyways? By night, she guards and watches over her friends and by morning, she sleeps while Inuyasha carries her.

And Sesshou plagues her dreams more.

But the more she dreamt of him, the more she was able to figure out one thing: Sesshou is royal and so was she. She would wear the cutest dresses or kimonos (God, how she hated wearing kimonos) in those memories/dreams and his clothes would change from white and red, white and blue, and white and green with the Western Kingdom symbol them. The dream/memories would start out with them sitting in a garden full of roses. He would complain that roses made him sick and that her scent is all he could tolerate. Then the weird conversations began. Sometimes they would be sitting side by side, one night she was braiding his hair, and one night his head was in her lap.

And in all of her dreams, he was smiling and laughing and she liked that. When he smiled, she could see his boyish charms and his eyes would glow in excitement and joy. And when his laughed, oh boy. His laugh makes her heart sing and it made her want to listen to his laughter forever, but all of her dreams/memories would end like that and she's awake for the night watch.

After the fifth night, she couldn't wait for her next dream with Sesshou. While she watches over her best friend Kikyo and the hanyou Inuyasha, her thoughts were on Sesshou. She just couldn't wait to go to sleep. But while the restless nights were all about her and the Western Lord, she had not eaten or drank any blood during those days. And that worried Inuyasha.

Ever since the New Moon, he had gotten close to Kagome. Well, as close as Kikyo was. He would say stupid stuff to make Kagome mad and subdue him, but he gains a new level of respect for her. Sacrificing her time and strength to lead them to her home. At times, he wants to volunteer to watch over her while she sleeps during the night, but carrying her was the next best thing. She was tiny and warm when he carried her. Her heartbeat would be in sync with his and it put him at ease when she would bury herself in his hair.

Kikyo was enjoying her two friend's new friendship. She doesn't know what had happened to them during the new moon, but it certainly made a difference. So much of a difference that Inuyasha has most of his attention on the little vampire than on her. Her heart grew cold slightly, but reinsured that it was all because Inuyasha had found another half-breed like himself. She knew Kagome wouldn't fall for Inuyasha and Inuyasha wouldn't fall for Kagome. Kagome was infatuated with Lord Kaname and it will stay that way. Kikyo wants nothing to change amongst the three of them. But Kikyo's wishful thinking came to an end.

"Morning time", Kagome said with a yawn. "I'm beat."

"I'm amazed that we only had one demon trying to kill us but fell into one of your traps", Kikyo said as she packed up. "This trip will be easy for now own."

"A week almost went by, too", Inuyasha added as he kneel down, back towards the little vampire. "Come on. We're making good time. Let's get going."

But a familiar demonic aura reached the group. As they turned around, walking towards them was Sesshomaru with a stoic mask on his face. His eyes were cold and glistened in the sun. Each step was precise as he came to a stop several feet from the trio. His brother had already withdrawn his sword and the priestess drew her bow. It was only Kagome that stood still and watched him with those curious violet eyes he had cared for.

"I'm not here to fight", he said. "I am just here to make an offer."

Inuyasha feh'd. "What kind of offer? You killing us off?"

"An alliance."

"Huh?!" the trio asked. Kikyo was confused. Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha just wasn't buying it.

"What kind and why?" Inuyasha asked, gripping his sword tightly.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, to protect you all, assist you, and make your lives easier. In exchange, I want to try to help get Kagome's memories back."

Kagome heard enough. She turned on her heel, her back towards the Western Lord. "I want nothing to do with my past, Sesshou. Take your offer and go home."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Do you know the reason why you called me that, Kagome?"

Kagome turned her head. "Do I need a reason? It's just a name."

"You might think it's just a name now, but it was special back then." After he said that, he knew that he had gotten her attention when her whole body turned towards him. "That one name meant a lot of things to you."

'_Only you can call me Sesshou' _his voice echoed though her head like a faint memory. _'He holds the key to my past'_, she thought. _'He knows more about who I was…maybe…'_

Inuyasha saw the change in Kagome's expression became more thoughtful and decided to take charge. "I've already told you, Sesshomaru. She doesn't need her memories and she doesn't need you. All three of us are together and we'll protect one another. Now back off!"

Sesshomaru was getting irritated with his brother's yapping, but he need to be patient to get on the vampire's good side. "And if you need blood, I can be your donor."

The days of not eating or drinking got to Kagome, but she shook it off. _'I'll just use him for blood and memories. I have to get rid of him before we reach the kingdom.'_ Kagome sighs. "Give me one promise, Sesshou."

"Anything."

She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at both Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Inuyasha and Kikyo are special to me. You better be able to protect them with your life."

Sesshomaru grimace at her request. Protect his brother? It was absurd.

"Also", she continues, "you must promise that while attaining my memories that I will not change the person I am today."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure if she would be able to stay the same or revert back to the maiden he once knew. But he couldn't act now until he tried. "I give you my word as Lord of the Western Kingdom, that you will stay the same as you are today. And I will protect your friends with my life", he begrudgingly added.

"Good."

Kikyo put up her bow and arrow and bowed. "Welcome to the group, Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha feh's and sheathed his sword. "You better not try any funny business."

"I guess he'll be in Night Duty with me. I could use the extra hand", Kagome said with a yawn. "I need sleep."

"You need it more than we do." Inuyasha kneel back down for Kagome. "Climb on."

The little vampire climbing on the hanyou's back and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha held on to the girl's bare thighs to hold her up. The hanyou and priestess began to walk, with the Demon Lord trailing behind them, angry. He should be holding the little vampire, her soft skin bare in his hands; her tiny body pressed against his back, not his brother's. How did his brother get so close to her so quickly?

As the walk continued, Sesshomaru had to think about others things to distract himself every time he would hear Kagome sigh in her sleep or watch her snuggle against the half-breed's hair. It sickens him. He quickly reminded himself that it was him that enjoys her soft lips. It was him that had explored her body. It was him that made her smile, laugh, moan and scream in pleasure. All of it was all him.

When the evening finally came, they came to a stop in a forest clearing. Kikyo went to fetch firewood and Inuyasha begin to wake up the little vampire. Kagome stretched and wrapped her arms back around the hanyou's neck.

"Just a little longer, Inuyasha", she mumbled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "If you sleep any longer, I just might bury you alive."

"You'll be dead before that happens", she giggled as she hopped off the boy's back. "Oh god, here we go again."

Inuyasha stood up and lightly touch the vampire's shoulders. "I'm gonna go catch some fish, okay. And you better not skip dinner tonight." He poked her nose. "Got it?"

"Aye Captain!" Kagome saluted the hanyou.

With a nod, Inuyasha darted off to the nearby stream.

Sesshomaru watched the group from afar, lying against a tree. As they laughed and ate, he noticed that each of them had a role while being social with one another. While the Priestess was pure and kind, she had a weird fantasy of torturing demons and being soaked in their blood, not something he expected with her. Inuyasha, like always, was a cunning and bold idiot and tried to challenge the priestess to a battle, but he had a soft spot for both girls. Though Kagome's bold personality and temper often flares, she is kindest and sweet when dealing with the hanyou.

"Sesshou!" Kagome called out. "Come over here and join us. Inuyasha caught a lot of fish."

Inuyasha feh'd. "He won't join. He has too much pride to eat dinner with the likes of us."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please, Sesshou?"

The Demon Lord rose and sat next to the little vampire that offered him a fish on a stick. He kindly took the fish and sat there as they observed the group once more.

"I'm very excited to see Kamui", Inuyasha said as he had his sixth helping of fish. "But…there is something off about it, though."

"Oh?" Kagome asked. "What is it?"

"Well, I used to live in a village named Kamui. It was full of Humans and it was govern by the Vampire Kingdom. The very one that was destroyed by a Vampire Princess."

Sesshomaru glare daggers to his brother. "What are you applying, half-breed?"

"What I am applying is that it could be the same village", Inuyasha said. "It's within the Vampire Kingdom. It could be possible that it's the same village only bigger and restored."

"I'm not too sure" Kagome said, sitting down her fish. "Lord Kaname would've told me this."

Hearing the name of the Vampire Prince coming from the little vampire startled Sesshomaru. "How do you know Kaname? Have you been to the Vampire Kingdom? Did he hurt you?"

The little vampire was shocked by the man's questions. "Do you know Lord Kaname, Sesshou?"

"You shouldn't treat that beast with respect", he hissed. "He's dangerous and you shouldn't be alone with him at all."

Kagome's blood began to boil. "Where do you get off telling me what to do and talking bad about Lord Kaname?" She stood up. "Lord Kaname is my life. He saved me when I was little and took care of me ever since! He gave me a name, taught me how to speak and fight! More so, gave me a home and a family. And what did you do? Nothing!"

Sesshomaru was shocked. He couldn't save her only because he didn't know she was alive until recently. After five years, he had a feeling she was alive, but didn't know where. "So…you trust Kaname with your life?"

"Yes", she answered, calming down. "I trust him. I believe in him. Lord Kaname is special to me. I… I do love him." She began to blush after she said that.

Both Inuyasha and Kikyo were shocked by Kagome's claim. Kikyo was a little shaken. Her best friend is in love with the Vampire Prince that doesn't care for her. To think that if Kagome plans to marry him, she would never get to see her again.

But Inuyasha, pissed and bold as ever, jumped to his feet in anger. "So, what, you will say 'yes' if he asked you to marry him?"

Kagome looked at her friend. "Of course not! I declined him when he proposed to me."

"WHAT?!" both Inuyasha and Kikyo exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was mildly amused and listened silently.

"When was this?" Kikyo asked.

"At his birthday celebration", Kagome answered. "He proposed to me to be his bride and I declined him. He's not allowed to marry a Half-Breed and he was planning on turning me right then and there. I… I didn't want to change. I just want to be me." She began to hold herself. "I don't know who I was in the past and I don't care for my personality. But I know who I am of today, right now. I don't want to change for anyone unless it is for me."

She then looked at the Western Prince with pleading eyes. "So…Sesshou, don't tell me something that you know I won't want to know about my past. Only tell me something that you know that I would like about my old self. Will you please do that for me?"

'_I see'_ Sesshomaru thought. _'It's the fear of losing yourself once more.'_ He nods. "I promise." He was surprised that Kaname kept her alive this long. He wondered what his purpose was.

Kagome smiled and sat back down to enjoy her fish. Both of her friends went back to talking about killing demons and how Kikyo should lay off the sake. When dinner was getting wrapped up, Sesshomaru stood up, reached into his sleeve pocket, and pulled out the silver item.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked at the Demon Lord, then to the silver item in his hands. "What is that?"

"This belongs to you", he said as he walked closer to her. "This was given to you by me a month before you disappeared. I won't tell you what happen and it's for you to decide if you want to know or not. But all I ask is for you to remember me."

Kagome looked into the sad golden eyes of the man before her. Then she looked at the silver item. It had rose pattern on it and it was so small in the man's hands. "A gift from you…" she whispered as she inch her hand to grab the item. The closer her hand was, the more clouded her mind became. Just as her fingers touched the item, memories of Sesshou flashed in her mind. She couldn't move, she could speak.

Imagins of Sesshou, voices of Sesshou…the touch and kisses of Sesshou, it was too much…but she wanted more. She was able to inch her hand away from the item, but her world was fading…fast.

It was Inuyasha that caught Kagome from falling. "What the hell did you do to her, you bastard?"

"Kagome?" Kikyo rushed to Inuyasha's side and held the unconscious vampire's hand. As she held her friend's hand, she heard her mumble something that was able to reach the ears of the hanyou and the Demon Lord. "Sesshou…stay by my side."

**Author's Note: One chapter away then the first season of Doppelganger Duo will end and I'll the second season: Doppelganger Duo – Four Souls. Maybe it'll be called something different… Review~~**


	12. Episode Twelve

**Disclaimer: Nothing…**

**Episode Twelve: The Love between a Princess and Her Knight**

_**Six Years Ago**_

_Kagome, age of ten, wake up in her bed. Her body was sore due to sneaking out to see her silver-haired friend that likes to be rough on her. She didn't mind him being rough, it was their way of bonding but it always put her in so much pain in the mornings. She stretched the best way she could before she jumped off of her bed and left her room to take a bath._

_Kagome is a Princess, but she hates being treated as one. She had told all the servants in castle to refer to her as Kagome and not to serve her unless she is injured. They all obey and politely started conversations with the little vampire and she would reply with equal manners. Kagome has the castle all to herself. Her parents are often in other countries and never came home, not even her older brother she didn't know she had. So she runs the castle._

_She likes how the castle is normally quiet. It only gets loud when she joins the servants for breakfast at their quarters. She is very interested in their lives, especially the young blond boy that was always dramatic while telling stories. After breakfast, Kagome spend the majority of her time in the rose gardens. She adores all roses and she would dance in the fields._

_When it was dinner time, the guards are awake and they tuck the little princess in bed and watch over the castle from any intruders. But Kagome was always able to sneak out, thanks to the dramatic boy. He would show her secret passage ways to get outside and get back inside the castle without getting caught. She used the passage ways to go out into the field to meet her friend and she would spend the whole night with him._

_Every day was all the same… except for one._

_One day, while Kagome was dancing in the gardens, a maid came rushing towards her._

"_Princess Kagome", said the maid, bowing, "The Queen of the Western Kingdom came to see you."_

"_Me?" Kagome asked. "Why?"_

"_I have no idea", she said, panting. "I told her that your parents were gone, but she just wanted to see you."_

_Kagome sighs. "Well, it must be important if she wants to see me. Let's go!" She was led to the foyer of the castle where the Western Queen was seated. Luckily Kagome wore her favorite lavender dress that went down to the floor. She was bare-footed, but she didn't care._

_The woman in the foyer was beautiful. Long silver, skin pale as the moon, and beautiful golden eyes. She wore a layered kimono that was a bit too flashy for the little vampire's taste. She hates kimonos and refuses to wear them. But the Queen's kimono was similar to her silver-haired friend has._

'_Wait' Kagome thought, 'Silver hair, golden eyes, white flower-crest kimono…' Then she gasps. "You're Sesshou's sister, aren't you?" she asked as she pointed her finger at the woman._

_The woman stared at the little vampire, and then starts to laugh. "Oh my, you are your mother's child, bluntly pointing fingers at people."_

_Embarrassed, Kagome dropped her finger and bows. "Please forgive me, ma'am. I'm Princess Kagome. I am in charge at the current moment. How may I help you?"_

"_So mannerly", said the queen. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Tsukiyumi, the Queen of the Western Lands. I know someone was left alone to watch over the castle, but you're so…tiny."_

_Kagome blushed. "I may be tiny, but I'm tougher than I look."_

"_I can see. Well, I've gotten word late from your mother to come and watch over you."_

_Her eyes widen. "Mother sent you here?" She hadn't heard from her parents in months now._

_The queen nods. "Yes. She wants to know how you are fairing and if you are okay. She also wanted me to stay with you until she and your father comes home…but, sadly, I can't." The queen dramatically held her forehead. "I am too feverish and I have sooo much work to do in my lands that I cannot babysit a vampire child."_

_Kagome may be a child, but she wasn't stupid. "Uh…okay. You don't really need to…"_

_Tsukiyumi gasps. "I have an idea!"_

_Kagome was started by the queen outburst. 'S-she scares me…' "W-what is it?"_

"_I can have my son watch over you", Tsukiyumi said as she ran to the doors and opened them. "Oh my dear son!" she called out, "Please come inside!" She then closed the door and prances to the little vampire's side. "My son has nothing better to do but slaughter rough demons and half-breeds."_

"_Half-Breeds?" Kagome asked with a gulp. "I don't think-"_

"_Nonsense!" Tsukiyumi pats the little vampire's back a little too hard. "My son is a warrior. His very name means 'Killing Perfection'." As she said that, the doors to the castle slowly open. On the other side stood a man in white. It was the very man Kagome went to see every night, but something was different about him. His golden eyes were golden, but cold. Instead of a smile, his face was stoic and he looked very angry. His footsteps were smooth as his boots echoed with each step he took._

"_What is it, Mother?" he asked, not bothering to look down at the child._

"_Sesshomaru", Tsukiyumi said, "this is Princess Kagome." She pointed to the now frighten child. "You'll be watching over her until her parents' returns."_

_Sesshomaru, not Sesshou, scoffed. "Please, I don't have time to watch over an impudent child that cannot defend herself. Watching over her will be as bad as watching over a Half-Breed."_

_Kagome's heart was crushed. The voice that always compliments her was cold and distant to her, calling her mean names. Her blood started to boil as she clutched her fist. "I don't tolerate lower-class Lords like him to ever watch over me, Queen Tsukiyumi. Take that dog out of my castle!" _

_Upon hearing that, Sesshomaru glared at the child. "You dare to insult this Sesshomaru, Blood Sucker?"_

_Kagome grin. "Only a stupid dog would call themselves in third-person. Honestly, are you not educated or this happens only with male Japanese dogs?" Kagome turned on her heels. "This is a waste of my time. Forgive me, Queen Tsukiyumi, but your son is pathetic."_

_Sesshomaru was fuming, all because of a child, he almost unleashed his beast. "Why….you…"_

_Kagome huffed. "Careful, Sesshou. You're ego is showing."_

_Upon hearing that name, he drastically calmed down. "What did you call me?"_

"_Sesshou", Kagome repeated as she faces him. "That's what you told me to call you, but your sister calls you 'Sesshomaru'."_

_Tsukiyumi blushed. "Oh dear, he's my son. I told you this."_

"_Really? You look more like his sister."_

_Tsukiyumi fanned herself as Sesshomaru edged closer to the pissed vampire. Actually paying attention, he notices that her eyes were violet and her tiny frame. "Ka-Go-Me?" he asked in a kinder tone. "Is that really you?"_

_The little vampire smiled. "Yes, well, I am Princess Kagome, but you can call me 'Kagome'. Now, will you stop being a 'holier than thou' jerk and play with me?"_

"_You're allowing him to stay with you?" Tsukiyumi asked. "And who did you two know each other?"_

_Kagome blush a little and smiled sweetly at the queen. "Sesshou has been my friend since forever!"_

_**888888**_

"…Since forever…", Kagome mumbled in her sleep, snuggling in Inuyasha's hair subconsciously.

Kagome had yet awaken from fainting after touching the sliver item that Sesshomaru has. Off and on, she would mumble things, sometimes the Demon Lord alias. The group tried to wake the girl up, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Inuyasha carried her and continued the journey like normal, only with Sesshoumaru trailing behind. He was afraid that Kagome wouldn't wake up. It was also Kikyo's fear too.

Sesshomaru would try to get closer and caress the little vampire's face, but his brother would growl at him to back off.

"Stay away from her", Inuyasha barked. "She's in this state because of you."

"Your voice is annoying, brother", Sesshomaru hissed. "You'll wake her up."

"I might as well try to wake her up since she can't on her own!" Inuyasha gripped his friend tightly. "I won't ever forgive you if she doesn't wake up."

"Sesshou…" Kagome mumbles.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru answered, knowing she wouldn't reply back.

"Sesshou…you dumbass."

_**SMACK!**_

Inuyasha was subdued to the ground with the now awake and panicking Kagome helping him up.

"I'm so so sorry, Inuyasha", she pleading as she sat him up. "I didn't know I talk in my sleep."

"Kagome!" Kikyo glomped the vampire from behind. "You're finally awake!"

Inuyasha began to snicker as he wiped the dirt from his face. "And all it took was one word to wake you up. And she called you a 'dumbass', not me!" He pointed at his brother.

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked, rubbing the back of her head as she looked around. When she spotted the Demon Lord, her heart stopped. So many emotions flooded into her. "Sesshou…"

Sesshomaru kneel down to the little vampire. "Yes…"

She reached to caress the man's cheek. "Sesshou…you have been my friend…since forever."

The eyes of the Demon Lord widen with hope. "Do you remember me now?"

"Of course I do" she said with a laugh. "You're special to me…my very first friend."

Inuyasha feh'd. "Sesshomaru doesn't have any friends." He stood up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "If he ever had any friends, he probably killed them."

Sesshomaru shot a glare at the hanyou. "You will silence yourself, Half-Breed."

"Eh, Inuyasha has a point." Kagome jumped up to her feet. "You do have that 'I will kill anyone in my way' aura around you. It wouldn't surprise me if you tried to kill me." After she said that, she saw his expression darken. "Uh…you didn't try to kill me in the past, did you?"

Sesshomaru kept his to the ground. "No, I didn't."

Kagome, in her heart, knew he was hiding something from her and she refuse to let it happen. "Sesshou, gave me that silver thing."

Sesshomaru reached into his sleeve pocket and pulled out the item. "I don't think you don't need to remember anything further", he said.

"Like I'll listen to you." Though Kagome remembers being extremely nice to the Demon Lord in the past, she still will not change who she was for a Sex Buddy. Acting quite bold, she snatched the item from his hand. She was half afraid she would be trapped in her own memories again, but nothing happen at first. She felt a great deal of power coming from the item as it pulsates in her hand.

Then she was sucked away to a memory.

_**888888**_

"_Sesshou!" Kagome had tackled the now awake Demon Lord down to the ground in the hallway of the castle. After a few months of living in the castle, it was no secret to the servants and maids of the castle that they were lovers. They encourage their love and promised to keep it a secret. Both Sesshou and Kagome slept in her room, sometimes in his living quarters, whichever room was closer for their night of fun. That morning, Kagome slipped out of bed to freshen up. That day was her birthday._

"_Happy birthday, Kagome", Sesshomaru held the girl._

"_Thank you!" Kagome nuzzled into the man's neck. "I want to spend the whole day with you, Sesshou."_

"_We always spend the days together", he chuckled. "Would you like to see your present before you try to seduce me?"_

_Kagome sat up. "A present from you?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded as he reached into his sleeve pocket and pulled out a silver item that had rose patterns all over it. "This is for you. My mother gave this to me to give to a vampire I trust. I don't know what it is, but I do trust you."_

"_Whoa! It's beautiful!" Kagome took the item into her hands. It fitted perfectly. When she gripped it, the item extended long-ways, like a staff. The item pulsates and generated energy into the little vampire. The staff was talking to her in small whispers, telling her its story. "Artemis", she whispered._

"_Beg pardon?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_Its name is Artemis", she said with a smile. "Artemis is a scythe. It has been passed down in Vampire Generations. Whoever wields Artemis must have someone to protect in order to get stronger."_

"_Is that so?" he asked curiously. "Do you have someone to protect, Kagome?"_

"_Of course I do", she giggled. "I'm going to protect you forever and ever."_

"_But…you can't fight, like alone wield a weapon."_

"_Nyaa!" Kagome stuck her tongue at the Demon Lord. "I can fight if I want to protect someone. It's a Vampire thing. We don't need to train to be able to fight to protect the one we love." She kissed the man's lips softly. "In a battle and I see you hurt, I will step in and fight for your life."_

"_Kagome…" he pulled the little girl on top of him. "If you are going to fight, I want you to fight alongside me. Will you do that for me?"_

_After squeezing Artemis to close it, the little vampire smiles. "Of course, Sesshou. I would do anything for you." She kisses the man again and he kisses her back. Their kiss deepens to the point Sesshou had to carry the little vampire to her room to give her another present._

_**888888**_

Coming to from her memory, Kagome found that she was still standing, holding Artemis in her hands. Testing her luck, she squeezed the item…and it extended just like in her memory.

"Artemis", she whispered with a smile. "At least you remember me."

"Whoa!" Kikyo exclaimed. "It's beautiful."

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Guys, this is Artemis" Kagome said. "It's a scythe. It grants a vampire who wields it power if they have someone to protect, just like Tetsusaiga."

"It's much different from Tetsusaiga", Sesshomaru said. "Artemis will give only you the extra power you need to protect the most important person in your life. Artemis will sync with your heart, understand how you feel…"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "You mean…Artemis _is_ my heart?"

The Demon Lord nods.

"That's great!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I would like to see your skills with it. And since the most important person to you is Kikyo, it's all good."

"I'm also protecting you too, Inuyasha", Kagome punches Inuyasha softly in the shoulders. "And Sesshou. All three of you are important to me. I want you all to stay alive no matter what."

"Do you really want Sesshomaru alive?" Inuyasha asked. "We can just put him out of his misery right now, you and me together."

"You won't be alive to harm me with your poor skills, brother", Sesshomaru gloated.

"Wanna bet, bastard?"

"You are the bastard, brother."

Kikyo sighs along with the little vampire. "Boys…do we really need them?"

"Your guess is better than mine", Kagome said.

_**888888**_

Kaname had just finished buttoning up his trench coat. He wanted to visit Kagome and see how she was faring. According the never-fading black spot he had tried to rid for the past few days said that she is remembering…things. Kaname doesn't want her memories to return so soon. He had to find out what were the causes of why her memories were returning.

"It could be Sesshomaru", he said to himself. "Maybe she wasn't able to kill him. The damn demon… He'll ruin everything."

"GOOOOOOD AFTERNOON!" Mizuki came into the prince's room with a smile, also in a trench coat. "Are you ready?"

Kaname turned to his friend with a frown. "I think Sesshomaru is with her", he said.

"What?" Mizuki exclaimed. "Why? How? I saw Kagome kick his ass. Why would he be with her?"

"I don't know… The darkness in her blood just won't go away." He pulled out the vial from his shirt. "No matter how much energy I send to her, the blood isn't absorbing. That's why I believe she's somewhere near him, remembering him."

"That's a good thing, Kaname", Mizuki said.

"How so?"

"Listen and be educated", the blond winks. "Sesshomaru will only make her remember him. And our sweet Kagome doesn't want to change the person she is of now. What were to happen if Kagome remembers Sesshomaru doing something horrible, not risking your identity and making Kagome suffer?"

Kaname's crimson eyes glowed with excited. He remembers the very memory his friend was speaking of. "If so, we need to push that demon away from her. Once and for all."

_**888888**_

"We're not going to the Vampire Kingdom", Sesshomaru said, later on that night over dinner. He was angry, everyone could tell. They were all ambushed by three ruthless bear youkai that wanted the Priestess and the little vampire as their sex toys and kill him and his brother.

Inuyasha was pissed that the bears wanted to use the girl in such fashion and started to attack one of them. Kikyo and Kagome teamed up on one and Sesshomaru destroyed one by a flick of his wrist, barely put in effort to such worthless demons. Sesshomaru notice that Kagome wasn't able to use Artemis to the fullest power, even Inuyasha was unable to use the Tetsusaiga to the fullest. It made the Demon Lord angry that his worthless brother and the little vampire could not use weapons properly. And they wanted to go to the Vampire Kingdom to visit the overly large village of Kamui.

Inuyasha feh'd. "Where do you get off? You can't make that decision, Sesshomaru."

"I promised Inuyasha and Kikyo that I'll take them to Kamui", Kagome said.

"You shouldn't go" Sesshomaru said. "You shouldn't go anywhere near it."

"That's the second time you've told us that", Kikyo pointed out. "What's so bad about the Vampire Kingdom? Kagome lived there for five years."

"Do you hate Lord Kaname?" Kagome asked. "You have asked before if he had hurt me. Why would he?"

Sesshomaru struggled for an answer, but he was able to wear his cold mask. "He has an act to ruthlessly punish anyone who stands in his way."

"Is that all?" Kagome asked, not believing him.

"Don't worry about him", Inuyasha said. "I don't like Kaname because he's a rude asshole."

"He does scare me sometimes", Kikyo added.

Kagome was astounded by her friends. "None of you like Lord Kaname?"

The Priestess shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"I don't like him", Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

"And I can't stand him", Sesshomaru added.

"How sweet… I don't like you guys either." Kaname came from the shadows and surprised the group, with Mizuki behind him. Kaname had locked eyes with the Demon Lord and smirked at him. "Long time, no see, eh Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood up and glared at the Vampire Prince. "Hasn't been long enough."

"Lord Kaname!" Kagome ran up the prince and hugged him tightly. "What bring you and Mizuki here?"

"We came to visit you, Kagome." Mizuki ruffled the little vampire's hair. "You are family afterall." He then dropped down to a whisper. "Kaname was extremely worried about you."

"Oh? Were you, Lord Kaname?" Kagome asked the prince.

Kaname looked down at the little vampire and smiled as he caresses her cheeks. "Yes. I always worry about you, Little One. You were a lot closer to the kingdom than I thought. What is the occasion?"

"I wanted to show Inuyasha and Kikyo the town of Kamui and possibly visit my family", she answered.

"But change of plans", Sesshomaru said. It was making him sick seeing the kindest that was Kagome being sucked up by the Vampire Prince. "We're not going."

Kagome sighs and pulled away from Kaname to face the Demon Lord. "Once again, you say that. It's not like we're going to the castle, we're going to Kamui."

"We're not going, Kagome", Sesshomaru repeated. "That is final."

Kagome huffed. "You ought to give me a reason not to, Sesshou."

Kaname's heart skipped a beat. "Sesshou?" He then turned the little vampire towards him. "Do you know him personally, Kagome?"

The frighten look that the Vampire Prince was showing was scaring her. "I-yes. I do know him."

Kaname then embraces the little vampire. "Forgive me, Kagome… I didn't want to tell you."

Sesshomaru ears perked. "Oh, so you're going to tell her the truth, Kaname?"

"The truth?" Both Kikyo and Mizuki asked.

"What is he talking about?" Kagome asked. "Kaname? What is the truth?"

Kaname glanced at the Demon Lord with a glint in his eye, and then returned back to the little vampire. "Kagome, you are a Vampire Princess. You've lose your memories to a tragic accident that involved Sesshomaru. I didn't think he would try to do it again."

"Do what again?" she asked.

"What are you talking about, you fool?" The Demon Lord growled.

"That man," Kaname continued, "the one you trusted so much had tried to kill you."

Silence.

It was Sesshomaru that held Kaname by his neck against the tree, his eyes bled red in anger. "What is the meaning of this?" he yelled. "Are you trying to tear us apart?"

"Tear you guys apart?" Kaname chuckled. "You should've told her the truth…that you wanted to kill her."

"You lie", he growled.

"Kagome!" the cry from Priestess had gotten the lord and prince's attention. Kagome was on her knees, tears streaming from her eyes as she rocked herself back and forth. Kikyo tried to keep her still, but couldn't. "Kagome…what's wrong? Kagome!"

Inuyasha embraced the trembling little vampire. He noticed that her eyes were distance and she was whimpering. The hanyou curse under his breath. He didn't know what to do. "Kagome, please calm down."

Kagome's body jolted and an earsplitting scream echoed throughout the forest.

_To be continued…._

**Author's Note: **Ha haha! The end of the first season of Doppelganger Duo. I hope you all liked it. I will tweak some of the previous chapters (spelling mistakes, grammar, etc.) The first chapter of the second season will be up and posted later on this week. Have a good day!


	13. Doppleganger Duo II : Beyond Evil

**Stay Tuned for Doppleganger Duo II : Beyond Evil**

**Coming out...erm... September 5th, 2013 around...7pm central time (I honestly hoped to get it done today, but I got sucked into my MMORPG games that I lost track of time. PLEASE don't tell me!).**

The Vampire Kagome Higurashi has lose her memories of her past and was taken in by Lord Kaname and the Mikage Werewolves. She then found a new home, living with her best friend and doppelganger, Priestess Kikyo. Throughout the five years of not remembering, Kagome was happy and content with who she was. Upon finding and arresting the Hanyou Inuyasha, Kagome decided to not kill him because he was a half-breed. Thus, the three of them went on adventures, honoring each other's past and holding their bond of friendship.

But there was one person that knows of Kagome's past. Inuyasha's half-brother, Lord Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru has been searching for Kagome for the past six years and came to find her without her memories and with a bolder personality when she kissed him. Though it shows that Sesshomaru deeply cares for her, Kagome came to hate Sesshomaru for his rudness and pride, but the memories she continues to get in her dreams makes her think otherwise when he wants an alliance with her and her friends to help her gain her memories back, promising her that upon gaining them, she won't change who she is of today.

Lord Kaname, Kagome's savior, also knows of Kagome's past. He has a vial of Kagome's blood that he keep tracks of. When her blood gets darker (her trying to remember or is remembering her past), Kaname sends over his aura to relive Kagome of the pain. Kaname is quite fond of the little vampire to the point that he lusts for her. He accidentally broke her heart by using his best friend's sister to cure his blood lust for Kagome, making her edge away from him. After she had performed her version of his favorite story, 'The Frog and The Scorpion', Kaname yearned for her even more and asked her to marry him. Kagome declined, in fear she will change from the person she was.

Both Sesshomaru and Kaname shared secrets kept from Kagome, but Kaname is willing to throw the Demon Lord 'under the bus' to keep her from remembering the past and loving the Demon Prince, even if he makes her hate him as well.

Will Kagome be able to handle it? Will Inuyasha and Kikyo be able to protect their dear friend? Will I torture you all for another day until the chapter is done? Stay seated. In less than 24 hours, the chapter will be ready...if I can stay away from PC games. :'(


End file.
